


Make the Yuletide Gay

by razorsharpquill



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorsharpquill/pseuds/razorsharpquill
Summary: When the invitation comes, Blaine Anderson is delighted -- he can't think of a better way to usher in the holidays than an impromptu Warbler reunion to celebrate one of their own getting married. Unfortunately that includes ALL of the Warblers, including his ex-boyfriend Sebastian. Avoiding the ex might just call for drastic measures -- and Blaine knows just the man for the job. [Written for Klaine Advent 2018.]





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingkerouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/gifts).



> Klaine Advent 2018, Day 1 : Snowman
> 
> Authors Note: Fun fact -- I first suggested the above title jokingly to RB to make her laugh, because we are twelve -- and then I did a Google search and realized there is actually a romcom-y holiday movie with that same title, which is not a Hallmark movie, BUT IT SHOULD BE. So I considered that a sign, since this is going to be as ridiculously cheesetastic as I can make it for RB’s very specific tastes, so dumb title it is.
> 
> These will be un-betaed, since my usual beta is the person I'm writing it for, so... what the hell, right?

The envelope was very pale, textured off-white, thick and heavy in Blaine’s hand, with embossed letters in a dignified navy script. The monogrammed ‘N’ on the back flap contrasted in a rich red, though, and he couldn’t help but smile – only Trent would choose his wedding colors to match Dalton’s.

The rest of the mail lay forgotten on Blaine’s counter as he searched for a letter opener. He’d known this was coming, of course. Trent had called him right away when Christian proposed, and insisted that Blaine had to be one of his groomsmen. He’d agreed immediately; he’d never been able to tell Trent no, not even when they were both at Dalton and he’d talked Blaine into auditioning for the Warblers. And that had turned out all right, hadn’t it?

It would be fun, anyway. Trent wanted a winter wedding, and had even gotten Dalton’s great hall for the reception, provided it took place over the school’s winter break. Blaine knew Trent well enough to know exactly what he was picturing: candles and holly everywhere, the grand staircase festooned in garlands and lights, a blanket of snow on the window sills, maybe a tasteful snowman or two on the grounds. Trent was definitely a hopeless romantic, and the picture he painted was appealing. After all, that was one of the things he and Blaine had always had in common.

Besides, with the wedding so close to Christmas, it would be the perfect excuse to get the old Warblers group back together. Wes was finishing up law school in Boston, and David was six months into his residency in Chicago. Nick and Jeff had ended up in Seattle – together, of course – and as far as Blaine knew, Thad was still living in Atlanta, working on his MBA. And Sebastian –

Well, Sebastian might be a bit of a problem. He’d moved to San Francisco after New York, and Blaine had been relieved not to have to worry about running into him anymore. He’d meant it when he said it was over, but Sebastian had never been very good at taking no for an answer. Seeing him again – well, it might not be entirely comfortable, to say the least.

The invitation was simple and elegant, tastefully expensive as it should be for any true Dalton man, but the accents of red against the navy lettering made Blaine grin. ' _Trent Allen Nixon and Christian Evan Carrington III request the honor of your presence at their marriage on Saturday, December 22, 2018…_ ' Trent was the first of their group to tie the knot, and he never did anything without just a little touch of flair, after all. Blaine wasn’t about to miss it, even if Sebastian made things uncomfortable. He set the RSVP and other inserts aside, crossing his tiny kitchen to stick the invitation on his fridge where he wouldn’t forget about it.

When his phone chimed half an hour later with an incoming text, Blaine was so absorbed in his music theory schoolwork that he’d all but forgotten about the wedding invite. He glanced at his lock screen quickly, and froze at the familiar name.

_Got T’s invitation in the mail today. Can’t wait to see you in a tux again, killer (or maybe out of it?) 😏😉_

Ugh. Maybe ‘uncomfortable’ was going to be an understatement. Blaine set his phone aside without responding, a frown on his face as he glanced over at the invitation on his fridge. This was supposed to be Trent’s weekend, not an exercise in avoiding Sebastian’s over-the-top flirting. Nothing ever discouraged him, except maybe when Blaine had been dating –

His eyes caught on the RSVP and inner envelope, the navy script stark against the paper with its formal address.

Mr. Blaine Devon Anderson… _and guest_.


	2. The Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 : Cinnamon

Coffee was Blaine’s weakness. Coffee never judged him, never demanded his attention, never said ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ after two weeks of lackluster dinner dates.

…It was possible that Blaine was a little bitter, as well as sleep deprived.

Finding a date for Trent’s wedding was harder than he’d expected, especially with final exams and critiques in full swing at NYADA. Blaine only had one more semester to go after this, and then he could kiss the rumor mill and the catty backstabbing and the questionable course descriptions goodbye. He just had to survive his final vocal performance and turn in this paper on social issues as reflected in contemporary musical theater, and he’d be nearly done. Four more classes between him and graduation. One step closer to that elusive musical theater degree.

Maybe it had been a _little_ too optimistic for him to hope to find a decent guy to take to Trent’s wedding at the same time, though.

Glen had been a bust, mostly because he spent half of his time making ‘suggestions’ for how Blaine should dress, act, and talk. Kyle wasn’t much better, since he only wanted to get together when Blaine already had plans, and pouted – _actually pouted_ – when Blaine had to decline. And Robbie – that had stung, being told he ‘wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment’ as soon as he mentioned the wedding invitation for over the holidays. If Blaine hadn’t already sent in his RSVP with a plus one, he might have given up entirely at that. He wasn’t asking for a long-term relationship, after all – it’d be nice, sure, but all he really wanted was a warm body he could take to Westerville for a few days and _not_ look like a complete failure in the dating department.

It was probably a terrible idea, anyway. No one wanted to give up part of their own holidays to follow some guy they barely knew to _Ohio_ , of all places. It made Blaine tired just thinking about it, and he had to get this paper done, so a break to stop for coffee – sweet, non-judgmental coffee, with just a touch of cinnamon, just the way he liked it – had seemed like a good idea.

“Maybe it’s for the best, Kurt, that’s all I’m saying!”

The strident voice cut through Blaine’s haze of self-pity, and he blinked up at the table across from him. He knew that voice – Rachel Berry was infamous at NYADA, _everyone_ knew who she was. Most students didn’t drop out of school to take the lead role in a highly-anticipated revival of a beloved Broadway musical, after all. Or drop out of said musical after four months to run off to Los Angeles and make a pilot. Or tank the pilot so hard she had to go back to Carmen Thibideaux and all but beg to be readmitted to NYADA.

Okay, so the begging was speculation on Blaine’s part, but really, how else would she have been able to return to school after burning her bridges? Prestigious theater schools didn’t just hand out second chances, after all.

And she was talking to Kurt Hummel, who Blaine also recognized from various performances around NYADA. He hadn’t been there for Kurt’s Winter Showcase mid-year audition, but the other students had talked about it in hushed voices long afterwards. Not to mention the Midnight Madness performances, vocal reviews, and community theater productions Kurt always seemed to gravitate towards – he was hard to miss at NYADA.

And if he just so happened to be ridiculously attractive, too – well, Blaine hadn’t noticed. _Really_.

“I mean, what’s better than Christmas in New York, right?” Rachel continued, not bothering to lower her voice. She seemed like the type of person who wanted people to overhear, or at least pay attention, even if the conversation was supposedly private. “Think of the decorations! Ice skating at Rockefeller Center, shopping on Fifth Avenue – not the horse drawn carriage rides, of course, those are just cruel,” she added, wrinkling her nose. “Maybe it’s a good thing you can’t get home for the holidays.”

Blaine couldn’t see Kurt’s face, but he could imagine the scathing look he shot Rachel anyway. “Easy for you to say, Rachel. _Your_ dads are both in perfect health. And can afford your flight home.” The hunch of his shoulders looked discouraged, at least, and Blaine’s heart went out to him. “I’m going to spend the whole holiday worrying about Dad’s doctors’ appointments, I won’t get a _wink_ of sleep.”

“You just need a distraction, then,” Rachel said brightly. “Maybe audition for a local theater production? Isn’t the retirement home you interned at doing a modernized version of ‘A Christmas Carol’? Think of it – instead of gender-switching it, you should _age_ -switch it. Ebenezer Scrooge is one of those young and spry Millennials intent on killing Christmas, and is surrounded by virtuous senior citizens?” The pregnant pause in the conversation was perfect for another quelling look from Kurt, and Rachel huffed. “Well, it couldn’t hurt, right? You could add it to your list of credits. It’s not like you’re going to find any acting jobs in Lima, Ohio, after all.”

Blaine stiffened, his eyes going wide. He’d heard at some point that Rachel and Kurt were both from some small town in Ohio, just like him – along with the speculation that there was _obviously_ something in the water, considering how many talented friends they seemed to have – but he hadn’t known _which_ small town. Lima was only a couple of hours from Westerville. They’d competed against a glee club from Lima once, Blaine’s senior year – one of the girls had fainted mid-twirl and they’d been disqualified, but it stuck in his mind enough that he remembered where they were from. And if Kurt was having trouble getting home this year…

Blaine pushed his chair back abruptly, before he thought better of the little seed of an idea that had taken root. He clutched his coffee cup, stress and caffeine obviously getting the better of him as he found himself standing next to Kurt and Rachel’s table, both of them blinking up at him in surprise.

“Hi,” he said, falling back on the most charming smile could muster. “Sorry – I couldn’t help but overhear –“

“Of course you couldn’t,” Kurt bit out, and the glare he shot Rachel really was every bit as impressive as Blaine had imagined.

“But – my name’s Blaine, I go to NYADA too. Did you say you’re both from Lima, Ohio? And you’re trying to get home for the break?” He fixed wide, hopeful eyes on Kurt, and saw a moment’s hesitation.

“Maybe,” Kurt said, still a bit wary despite the softening in his expression. “Why?”

Blaine beamed at him, delighted. “Kurt – it is, Kurt, right? From Midnight Madness, last year?” he asked, belatedly realizing that already knowing his name might seem a little creepy. “…I have a proposition for you.”


	3. The Pitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 : Camera

“What did you say your name was again?”

Kurt looked him up and down very deliberately, and Blaine flushed under the scrutiny. Now was not the time to get flustered just because a cute boy was checking him out – Kurt was probably trying to decide if he was crazy, that's all.

“Blaine – Blaine Anderson,” he supplied, and pulled his own chair over to join them with a questioning look. At Kurt’s wave of assent, Blaine set his coffee down carefully as he gathered his thoughts. “I’m in the musical theater program at NYADA – I recognize both of you from campus,” he added, sparing a smile for Rachel, as well.

She leaned forward in her seat suddenly, hissing in recognition. “I know you! You did ‘Hopelessly Devoted to You’ for the NYADA Cares Broadway Backwards benefit last year!” she announced, clapping her hands a little in delight. “I happen to think I’d make an _excellent_ Sandy, but I’m willing to concede that you might be a suitable gender-swapped option, if the heteronormativity inherent in the musical were to be challenged.”

“Um – thank you?” Blaine said, glancing at Kurt in mild confusion. Kurt just shrugged and rolled his eyes, as if this sort of thing were typical of Rachel.

“When you two are done dream-casting iconic roles without me,” Kurt said dryly. “Blaine was saying something about a proposition?” He lifted an eyebrow, his head taking on a flirty tilt that caught Blaine off guard for a moment.

“No! Not that kind of proposition, god, no,” Blaine said hastily. “Just – a proposal, instead.” Nope, that really wasn’t any better, he thought with a wince. “A – potential plan of action? That might help both of us out, in the long run.”

Kurt looked like he was hiding a smile in the rim of his coffee cup, but his eyes were serious as he met Blaine’s. “I’m listening. _Do_ go on.”

With a deep breath, Blaine launched into his explanation – the wedding invitation he’d received a few weeks ago, the flirty texts from his ex-boyfriend, his futile attempts to find a date for the wedding to serve as a human shield against Sebastian’s more blatant leering – before Kurt interrupted him.

“Wait – so you already told your friend you're bringing a date to his wedding? Why didn’t you just ask him to pull rank as one of the grooms and get your ex to back off?” Kurt asked.

“Because… Sebastian would probably see that as a challenge?” Blaine grimaced. “He’s kind of single-minded. And you should see some of the texts he’s been sending me, ‘subtle’ is not really in his vocabulary.” He thumbed open his phone and flipped past the camera app to the most recent text messages – _‘Playing hard to get? Kinky. I could be into that.’_ – and sat back with a helpless shrug.

“Woooow,” Kurt breathed, dragging out the word as he scrolled through the last few messages, including Blaine’s own attempts to brush his ex-boyfriend off. “This guy sounds like a real catch. And you dated him for how long?”

“Not important,” Blaine felt his face go hot. Longer than he should have, that was for sure. “The important thing is that he’s going to be at the wedding, and I don’t want to show up alone – it’d be like waving a red flag in front of a bull, except less chance of goring.”

“I don’t know, he could be into that,” Kurt sassed, and glanced up at Blaine in amusement. “What does all this have to do with me, though?”

Blaine opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Rachel squealed. “Isn’t it obvious, Kurt? Blaine needs a fake boyfriend! Someone handsome and charming and unlikely to let sleazy exes hit on his man,” she beamed. “Someone who doesn’t back down from an acting challenge, even if there are jealous ex-boyfriends involved.”

Kurt gave a little snort of laughter, and Blaine squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, his face roughly the shade of a tomato now. “Wait, are you serious? You actually need someone to fake date you to get this douchebag to leave you alone?” Kurt eyed him warily for a long moment. “Why me, though?”

“Because the wedding’s in Westerville, on December 22nd,” Blaine answered. “And I’m willing to chip in airfare and hotel for the whole weekend. It’s just a couple of hours from there to Lima, and I can have you home before Christmas Eve. Plus return flights, of course – I wouldn’t strand you in Ohio before the new semester starts.”

“You’d be there for your Dad’s doctor’s appointment,” Rachel pointed out. “And think of the improv opportunities! You should never say ‘no’ to improv opportunities, Kurt, you should always say ‘yes, and…’” she added sagely.

Kurt studied Blaine, obviously torn between the idea of seeing his dad for the holidays and actively lying to all of Blaine’s friends. “It wouldn’t even have to be anything serious,” Blaine hurried to point out. “I’m not looking for someone to pretend they’re my soulmate or anything. Just – a new relationship, so new I haven’t mentioned it to any of them yet? And then an amicable break-up after we’re back in New York, with no one the wiser. And I tried to find a date for real, I really did, I’m just – sort of running out of time.”

“I can’t believe I’m actually considering this,” Kurt sighed, and rubbed his forehead tiredly. “I must be losing my mind.”

Blaine popped up out of his seat hastily, holding out a hand for Kurt’s empty coffee cup. “How about I get you a refill while you think about it? Another coffee seems like the least I could do, for interrupting your afternoon.”

Rachel was practically vibrating in her seat, but Kurt still looked reluctant as he passed over the cup. “I make no promises,” he warned, and Blaine could feel his eyes on him as he made his way back up to the bar for new drinks.

More caffeine was probably not the best idea, especially since he still had a paper to finish, so Blaine went for decaf as he placed his order with the barista. A quick glance over his shoulder showed Kurt and Rachel deep in discussion – or rather, Rachel leaning in close and intense as whatever she was saying made Kurt’s forehead crease. He looked… resigned, almost, and Blaine couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for using his father’s poor health as leverage. It didn’t seem fair, really, even if they were both getting something out of it – and here he was giving Kurt hardly any time to plan, a little more than a week before the wedding.

By the time his drinks were ready, Blaine had resolved to let Kurt off the hook. It was just a crazy idea anyway, and probably a bad one, brought on by too much work and not enough sleep. He carried the coffees back over to the table – nonfat mocha, no whip for Kurt – and tried not to be paranoid at the fact that Rachel clammed up and sat back too-innocently in her chair as soon as she noticed his approach.

“Look, I know this is asking a lot,” Blaine said, setting Kurt’s drink down in front of him. “I really don’t meant to put you on the spot, and if you’re not comfortable with it, I won’t hold it against you.” He reached for his own satchel, flipping open the flap to dig out a spare notebook and a pen. “I’m going to leave you my contact information, so you don’t have to make a decision right away. If I don’t hear from you by tomorrow night, I’ll figure out something else, no pressure.” Blaine scribbled his cell phone number on a scrap of staff paper and tore it out to tuck under the edge of Kurt’s mocha. “Either way – it was nice to meet you both.”

There were fewer distractions back at his own apartment, anyway – and none of them tall and pale and really unfairly good-looking as Blaine gathered his things and excused himself as politely as possible.

\---

His phone chirped with an incoming text message hours later, and Blaine hesitated before opening it. If it was another message from Sebastian, he really didn’t want to deal with it right now, but if it wasn’t…

It wasn’t. An unknown number stared back at him as he tapped open his texts, and Blaine sagged with relief.

_I’m in. You owe me at least another coffee, though, Fake Boyfriend. Same place, tomorrow at 3pm._

He had a fake date.


	4. The Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 : Paper

“If we’re going to do this, there need to be ground rules,” Kurt announced, before Blaine had even taken off his coat. He had commandeered the same table as before, only this time Rachel was nowhere in sight – Blaine wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, since it meant there was no one to serve as a buffer between the two of them. On the other hand, if they were going to convincingly pretend to be seeing each other, it was probably for the best if they got used to being in each other’s company sooner rather than later.

“I agree,” Blaine said as he slid into his seat. “What did you have in mind?”

“Rule #1 – no silly pet names. I refuse to answer to ‘sugar lips’ or ‘pookie’ in public, I don’t care how much you think it would sell it,” Kurt turned up his nose, and Blaine stifled a laugh.

“No, those wouldn’t suit you at all. You’re more of a ‘honey bear’, from what I’ve seen so far,” Blaine managed with a completely straight face. He cracked at the disapproving look Kurt shot him, though, and grinned. “No silly pet names, I promise. I don’t really care what you call me, though – it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve answered to something ridiculous.”

“Like what?” Kurt challenged, lifting one eyebrow. “Were you a ‘sweet pea’ to the infamous Sebastian?”

“Oh, god no. He usually stuck with ‘killer’ or ‘babe’ or pretty harmless stuff. No, my mom –“ Blaine broke off, coughing a little as a flush stole over his cheeks. “Um, my mom used to call me ‘Bee’.”

“Like ‘B’ for Blaine? What’s wrong with that?”

“No – ‘Bee’ for ‘Honey Bee’. And my brother still calls me ‘Blainey’. Or worse – ‘Squirt’,” Blaine squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, mentally kicking himself for volunteering that information to someone he’d barely known for twenty-four hours.

Kurt’s eyes lit up with amusement, though. “Honey Bee. That’s adorable,” he cooed. “And you have a brother – older, I assume, judging by the nickname?”

“Much older. Cooper’s out in California, though, I don’t get to see him very often. He should be coming home for Christmas, assuming I make it through this wedding unscathed.”

“See, this seems like the sort of thing I should know, if we’re going to pull this off,” Kurt pointed out. “Rule #2 – personal information has to be fair game, within reason. For example, you mentioned your mom, and a brother – any other siblings? What about your dad?”

“My parents divorced right after I graduated from high school,” Blaine volunteered with a shrug. “Dad’s living in Chicago now, recently remarried. He sends a check for Christmas and my birthday, but it’s just Mom back in Ohio now. And just the one brother – Cooper’s sort of a handful, though, I don’t think I’d need any more than that.”

“Parents divorced, one older brother, check.” Kurt pulled out a pad of paper, and – was he actually taking notes? “My mother died when I was eight, for the record. My dad remarried when I was sixteen, and Carole came with a son of her own who was my age. Finn. We – lost him my first year of college.” Kurt’s lips thinned at that, but he didn’t volunteer any more information at Blaine’s murmured sympathy. “It’s just Dad and Carole now, since I don’t get back home as often as I should.”

“You’ll be there soon, though,” Blaine pointed out. “Even if this whole thing blows up in our faces, I promised to have you home by Christmas. I don’t break a promise, Kurt.”

Kurt just looked at him for a long moment, his expression unreadable, before dropping his eyes to the notepad in front of him. “School – you’re at NYADA, so you’re a performer, obviously?”

“Obviously. Musical theater major, one more semester to go,” Blaine clarified with a little cheer.

“Same here. I was a late transfer, so I’m a couple of semesters behind.” Kurt glanced up at him curiously. “You said you’re from Westerville? And that’s where the wedding is?”

Blaine nodded. “One of my high school friends. I went to Dalton Academy – Trent was in the Warblers with me.”

“The Dalton Academy Warblers?” Kurt echoed, his eyes widening in surprise. “I remember them. I was in glee club at McKinley High School in Lima. We didn’t compete against the Warblers directly, but the show choir blogs were always atwitter.”

Blaine grinned. “We went up against McKinley my senior year. You guys were impressive,” he conceded grudgingly.

“We were more impressive when I was still there,” Kurt scoffed. “And Rachel, of course.”

“Oh, of course,” Blaine chuckled. “So we were both in show choir at roughly the same time, but never competed against each other. Small world.”

“And we never met until our last year at the same college in New York City,” Kurt added dramatically. “Which is a shame, really. I would have loved to see you in a prep school blazer.”

“They were a little boxy and unflattering – hardly up to your usual standards, you wouldn’t have been impressed,” Blaine laughed.

Kurt tsked into his mocha. “Somehow I doubt that.” He cleared his throat, changing the subject abruptly. “So how did we meet, if not on the high school show choir circuit?”

“Hmmm. Probably at school. Maybe we were in a class together?” Blaine suggested.

“Like dance class? Stage combat? Introduction to mime?”

“Or… math?”

“Oh come _on_ , Blaine, everyone knows NYADA doesn’t have anything as mundane as _math classes_ ,” Kurt scoffed. “Maybe we auditioned for the same role in a student production, and you stole the part right from under me.”

“No one’s going to believe _that_ ,” Blaine protested. “It has to be believable, Kurt, if we’re going to convince people.”

The look Kurt shot him through his lashes was a little warmer this time, and Blaine flushed and dropped his gaze to the rapidly cooling coffee mug in front of him.

“What if we – met over coffee?” Blaine suggested softly.

“Just coffee?” Kurt looked skeptical.

“Just coffee. Everyone knows I’m a bit of a coffee addict, and it’s even sort of close to the truth.” Blaine twisted his mug in his hands, and stole a glance at Kurt. “It’ll be easier to keep our story straight if we stay close to the actual truth as much as possible.”

Kurt was quiet for a long moment, considering. “So you came over to my table when I was here with Rachel, and introduced yourself –“

“—Because I recognized you from NYADA, and you’re hard to miss,” Blaine added softly.

“…I am, aren’t I?” Kurt agreed, his own cheeks pinking slightly. “And… the rest is history?”

“Or a love story in progress,” Blaine added with a shy grin of his own.

 _Rule #3_ , Blaine told himself silently, as he tried not to stare at Kurt’s hands fluttering over the sugar packets. _Don’t get too attached._


	5. The Groom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 : Ribbon

_Just landed. Grabbing our bags and then heading for the hotel. Drinks later?_

Blaine was barely watching where he was going as he fired off the text to Trent, trusting Kurt to lead him through the crowds towards baggage claim. The two of them had used the two hour flight from New York to Columbus to get their stories straight – not that they needed it, after a couple of coffee meet-ups over the last week. Blaine hadn’t expected to enjoy the breaks from exams and critiques, but he found himself relaxing a little as he talked to Kurt, his anxiety melting away gradually. It had to be the coffee – that was really the only explanation.

He didn’t know _everything_ about Kurt after just a week, not even nearly, but Blaine liked to think he’d learned enough to not embarrass them in front of the Warblers. It was supposed to be a fairly new relationship, anyway, so hopefully that would explain away any slip-ups either of them made in public. The flight had been more of a debriefing on what to expect once they arrived – from who the important players were, to when and where they would be expected throughout the weekend. Blaine had made a point of mentioning that Trent had reserved a block of rooms at the hotel for the groomsmen and attendants, so at least he wouldn’t have to explain bringing Kurt home to his mother – but it did mean that they’d have to share closer quarters than anticipated for a few nights.

Westerville was only about a half hour drive from the airport, so Blaine had been planning to just call them an Uber as soon as they claimed their bags. Letting the groom (or one of the grooms) know that they’d arrived was just common courtesy, though, and if he didn’t do it now, he’d forget and Trent would give him a _look_. Trent was good at that sort of thing.

“Yours has the navy and red striped ribbon on it, right?” Kurt called over his shoulder, and Blaine looked up briefly to flash him a smile.

“Yeah, and just the one. I can get it, though, just let me finish this text.”

Kurt waved him off. “I’ve got the bags, you do your groomsman thing,” he insisted. “You’re at Trent’s beck and call this weekend, I can handle a couple of suitcases.”

“ _Three_ suitcases,” Blaine pointed out, arching an eyebrow at him. “You conveniently neglected to tell me you pack like you’re going to be in exile for six months instead of in Ohio for a week and a half.”

“It’s _Ohio_ ,” Kurt countered, and he looked so affronted that Blaine had to laugh. “Plus it’s winter in Ohio. My scarf collection needs to be appreciated, Blaine, or it will wither away and die.”

“We can’t have that,” Blaine grinned, and looked down as his phone buzzed in his hand.

_Your carriage awaits, Mr. Anderson. Turn around._

Startled, Blaine twisted in place, one hand shooting out to steady himself against Kurt’s shoulder out of reflex. It took him a moment, but he spotted Trent near the newspaper kiosk, beaming at him and bouncing on his toes as he waved at Blaine enthusiastically.

“Oh my god,” Blaine breathed, and barely had the presence of mind to slide his phone back into his carry-on before Trent ducked through the crowd and all but tackled him in a fierce hug.

“The prodigal Warbler returns! You’re the last one to come in, Anderson, we’ve all been waiting for you to get your cute butt out here from New York,” Trent laughed.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at the hotel, getting fussed over and trying not to freak out!” Blaine protested.

Trent wrinkled his nose as he finally let Blaine go. “Like I’m going to let you take public transportation, _Blaine_. Wes wanted to send a whole group of us to wait by baggage claim and burst into a rousing rendition of ‘Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy’ as soon as you disembarked, but I talked him out of it.” His eyes twinkled with amusement, and he shrugged. “I make no promises for what he’ll do when we get you back to the hotel, though.”

“One: Uber is not ‘public transportation’, your privilege is showing,” Blaine teased. “Two: the Warblers haven’t performed in an informal setting since 1927, and Wes would know that better than anyone. Three: committed relationships obviously agree with you, because you look fantastic.” He stepped back, tilting his head at Trent affectionately. He wasn’t the round-faced teenager Blaine remembered anymore, and he looked genuinely happy, which warmed Blaine’s heart more than anything. He laughed at the way Trent preened at the compliment, and then sucked in a sharp breath as he caught sight of Kurt over Trent’s shoulder, all three of their suitcases now at his feet.

Trent must have seen the look on his face, because he turned to follow Blaine’s gaze. “Hell- _o_ , you must be Kurt.” Blaine wasn’t sure he could quite trust the delighted look in Trent’s eyes, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now. “I had to give Blaine the third degree to get him to tell me who he was bringing, but once I got him talking, he would _not_ shut up about Kurt this, Kurt that.” Trent held out his hand. “I’m Trent Nixon. _You_ are more than welcome this weekend, Mr. Hummel,” he beamed.

Kurt smiled as he shook Trent’s hand, not even batting an eyelash. “The man of the hour, I take it? Congratulations, and thank you for letting me tag along with Blaine for your big day.” He leaned in with a conspiratorial little wink. “First Christmas together, you know how it is.”

“Not wanting to let him out of your sight? Been there,” Trent sighed, his eyes going a little dreamy. “I promise not to monopolize him too much -- you two deserve some cuddle time by the fire with some hot cocoa and a shared blanket, which is what I plan to do, too. I’m still holding out hope that we’ll have snow before the wedding -- it’s more romantic that way, you know?”

“A white Christmas _and_ a white wedding?” Kurt hummed, and Trent laughed brightly.

“Exactly!” He gave Blaine a not-so-subtle thumbs up of approval, and then caught the handle of one of the suitcases. “Let’s get you two back to the hotel. I know there’s a group of Warbler alums who will want to fuss over Blaine for a bit, but I’ll make sure they don’t take up all of his evening,” Trent added with a wink of his own. 

Blaine grabbed a second suitcase before Kurt could protest, and fell into step with Trent. “I still don’t get why you had to come pick us up yourself. Don’t you have people catering to your every whim this weekend?”

“They’re all making sure I don’t hear about the flowers being wrong or the band pulling out at the last minute,” Trent said with a grimace. “Which better not be happening, that’s all I have to say. No, I needed to get out for some fresh air -- and it was either me or Sebastian.”

Blaine missed a step, but recovered quickly. “Hmmm. Good call,” he hummed. “He’s already here, then?”

“He got in last night. He’s already asked about you, but I told him you were bringing your boyfriend, and I think that might have cooled him off a bit.” Trent made a face and turned an apologetic look on Kurt. “Sebastian’s harmless, but don’t let him get to you. He’s just bitter because Blaine’s the one who got away.”

“He dumped me and moved to California,” Blaine muttered. “I’m pretty sure he wasn’t crying into his Courvoisier.”

“And he knows now that was a terribly ill-advised choice on his part,” Trent insisted. “But you’ve got Kurt now, and Kurt’s not going to make the same mistakes Sebastian did, right, Kurt?”

“Once I hear all about Sebastian’s mistakes, in vivid, excruciating detail -- so I know what to avoid, of _course_ \-- you have my solemn word.” Kurt sounded almost cheerful, and the wink he gave Blaine made him flush.

Seeing Blaine flustered seemed to encourage him even more, though, because Kurt lengthened his stride to link his arm with Trent’s. “Important things first, though: what can you tell me about adorable Warbler Blaine in high school, Mr. Nixon? Are there pictures? _Please_ tell me there are pictures.”


	6. The Ex-Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 : Feed

Sebastian Smythe was _not_ subtle.

It wasn’t in his nature, and at one time Blaine had admired that. Sebastian knew what he wanted, and he was straight-forward enough to go after it, and damn the consequences. It had made Blaine a little uncomfortable sometimes, especially when he was the focus of that kind of single-minded determination, but it had made him feel wanted and important, too. For someone who was a born performer and seemed to feed on attention, suddenly being pursued by another boy – without any of the other Warblers batting an eye – had been a heady experience for Blaine. Maybe that was why he’d put up with Sebastian’s roving eye and knack for manipulation for as long as he had.

Regardless, it had changed how he felt about having Sebastian’s steady gaze locked onto him almost as soon as he set foot in the hotel. Once upon a time, it had made Blaine stand up a little straighter, walk a little taller, and maybe – _maybe_ – with just a touch more swagger.

Now, it just made him feel vaguely dirty.

Trent had gone to find the other Warblers while Blaine and Kurt got checked in, but he hadn’t counted on Sebastian staking out the front entrance from the hotel bar. Blaine hadn’t even gotten the key card for the room before he felt the prickle of awareness on the back of his neck, and he’d turned to see Sebastian strolling across the lobby with a smirk on his face.

“Blaine Anderson, in the flesh,” he drawled, ignoring Kurt completely. “Still sex on a stick, I see. I wondered when you were going to make your grand entrance. I’m surprised the rest of them aren’t already down here with banners and three-part harmonies, welcoming home the little Dalton prince himself.”

“Sebastian,” Blaine kept his voice carefully neutral. “Last I checked, this was still Trent’s wedding, not mine. I’m just one of his groomsmen, this weekend.”

“Like that’s ever stopped them before. Trent’s as bad as the rest of them, honestly. The hero worship is kind of cute, in a super preppy, almost cult-like way.” Sebastian leaned against the counter, invading Blaine’s space just enough to spike his awareness without being creepy enough to call him on it. “Doesn’t hurt that it’s justified. You gonna sing for us this weekend? Trent might cry if you don’t.”

“If he asks me to, I’d be happy to oblige. I’m not going to upstage his moment, though. That’s not why I’m here. That’s not why _you’re_ here.” The look Blaine slanted Sebastian’s way was pointed.

“Oh, I’m here for _you_. If Trent wants to shackle himself to a fourth generation Yale legacy for the rest of his life or until the prenup kicks in, I’ll raise my glass of complimentary champagne like a good boy. But that’s just a bonus – I’m only here because _you_ are.”

“That ship sailed a long time ago, Sebastian,” Blaine said tiredly. “I’m with someone else now. You know that already.”

He felt Kurt shift behind him, where he’d been studiously pretending not to listen in on the whole conversation, and the temperature in the room dropped at least a couple of degrees.

“I’ve got the key cards, we’re good to go. Oh, _hello_ – goodness, the service here is quick.” Kurt’s smile as he ‘noticed’ Sebastian could have cut glass, and Blaine almost blinked in surprise. “We don’t need any help with the bags, thanks, we’ve got it from here. It’s _so_ nice of you to offer, though, here’s ten for your trouble.”

Sebastian stared down at the ten dollar bill Kurt held out for a moment, his face twisting in distaste. “Cute,” he huffed. “You got yourself one of those yippy little toy dogs. I always figured you’d go for something… bigger.”

“I think you should go, Sebastian,” Blaine warned, frowning at him.

“Fine,” Sebastian straightened to his full height – pretty much eye to eye with Kurt, both of them a little taller than Blaine. “Because you asked so nicely.” He turned on his heel, not bothering to move any faster than his usual cocky swagger. “I’m in 338 if you want to 'catch up',” he tossed over his shoulder, and Blaine wasn’t sure if he reached out to lay a hand on Kurt’s arm to hold him back, or to clamp down on his own irritation.

“ _Wow_ ,” Kurt drawled. “I’m suddenly questioning your taste in men, Blaine. He’s a real winner.” The sarcasm dripped thick from his voice, and he sniffed. “And I understand why drastic action was necessary, too. Come on, I'm gonna need a shower after that. Eau de Grindr isn’t flattering on _anyone _.”__


	7. The Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 : Gradual

By the time Blaine and Kurt managed to manhandle their luggage up to the eighth floor, Blaine was about ready to collapse face first right into the middle of the nearest hotel bed. The combined pressures of the flight, Trent’s unexpected appearance at the airport, and Sebastian’s surprise ambush down in the lobby had taken their toll, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to be the social butterfly the rest of the Warblers were expecting if they showed up at his door right now. He loved those guys, and missed them – but there was a certain frenetic energy they all had that always kept him on his toes. Right now he wasn’t really at the top of his game, and he just wanted a glass of wine, something mindless on tv, and – weirdly enough – Kurt.

That probably wasn’t a good sign, but Blaine was too tired to question it.

Kurt peeled off into the bathroom straight away, muttering something about laying out his nightly skincare regimen, and Blaine hid a grin. He’d already been thoroughly cross-examined about his exfoliation techniques, so he had a feeling Kurt was going to take it upon himself to update Blaine’s routine while they were temporary roommates. That didn’t bother him as much as it should, really. A little pampering actually sounded… sort of nice.

Blaine rolled his own suitcase into the main room of the suite and propped it next to the sofa. Wes would have his tux for the wedding, and he’d have to make sure it was properly steamed and hung at some point tomorrow, but for now all he had to worry about was the outfit he was planning to wear to the rehearsal dinner tomorrow evening. Blaine was never one to let an opportunity for a festive bow tie pass him by, and the button down shirt and coordinating blazer had been carefully rolled in his suitcase to minimize wrinkles. It would probably need a pass with the in-room iron anyway, but that wouldn’t be a problem as long as he unpacked and hung everything up right away.

He had the shirt and blazer in hand, slacks draped over his shoulder, before he pushed open the door to the adjoining sleeping area – and stopped short.

Oh. This was bad. This was very, _very_ bad.

“Um. Kurt?” Blaine called, his voice a little higher pitched than he’d intended. “Did – did they say we had a room with two queens?”

“I didn’t think to ask. Isn’t that what you requested?”

“Yes. You would think.” Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, heat flaring across his cheeks. “I think we have a bit of a problem.”

He sensed Kurt come up behind him in the doorway, and could practically feel the moment he tensed.

“There’s only one bed.”

“Yes. Apparently.” Blaine chewed on his lower lip. “Is it too late to call down and see if we can switch rooms?”

“The concierge said they were full because there’s three weddings this weekend – I don’t know if they even _have_ any other rooms,” Kurt murmured in dismay.

“We could – we could try?” Blaine turned wide eyes on Kurt. He wasn’t sure exactly how badly he was blushing, but it couldn’t be good.

Kurt was quiet for a moment, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. About the only way they were going to get a change of rooms now would be to raise a stink – and that wouldn’t go unnoticed by Trent or Sebastian or the rest of the Warblers, and would probably call attention to the fact that something was amiss in Blaine’s picture-perfect ‘new’ relationship.

“It’s a king size bed, right? So – maybe it won’t be a problem?” Blaine was relieved that Kurt sounded just as anxious as he was, but that didn’t really do anything to calm his nerves. “You don’t snore, do you?”

“No, of course not,” Blaine said hastily. He didn’t snore, but it probably wouldn’t be the best time to mention that he was a little bit of a cuddle-bug, to put it lightly. It might not even be an issue, if he made sure he had an extra pillow and kept it between the two of them. Surely he could keep to his own side of a king sized bed with a bit of creative planning.

“Okay, then. Okay. So we just – make the best of it?” Kurt glanced away quickly, busying himself with his own pair of suitcases. “We’re both adults, we can be mature about this. It’s just – like a sleepover, right? We can stay up late and watch movies and order room service and paint each others’ toes—“

Blaine shot him an amused look. “What kind of sleepovers did you have, as a kid?”

“Shut up, all my friends were girls.” Kurt’s chin went up defensively. “Don’t tell me your masculinity is too fragile to appreciate a pedicure.”

“Not at all. It sounds fun, actually,” Blaine’s answering smile was soft, and he leaned in to bump his shoulder against Kurt’s. “You’ll have to show me how it’s done, though.”

“Mani/pedi virgin. Figures,” Kurt sniffed, and Blaine laughed aloud in spite of himself. “You’re going to have the prettiest toes of all the groomsmen, just you wait and see, Blaine Anderson.”

\---

The next morning, Blaine woke up with his nose buried in the curve of Kurt’s neck, with a pair of strong arms curled tightly around him (where had Kurt been hiding arms like that, anyway?). It had taken him a long, gradual moment to remember that he really shouldn’t be so comfortable, that this was a very bad idea, but Kurt smelled _really_ nice, even if he was breaking Rule #3 already, and – oh god, Blaine was in serious trouble.

His toes were painted a very fetching shade of blue, though.


	8. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 : House / Gift

Somehow the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner had turned into a full-fledged Warbler reunion, and Kurt was too amused to be miffed about it.

Blaine tried to remember to check up on him periodically, since it was rude to leave him on his own for too long, but every time he sat down next to his supposed ‘boyfriend’, another one of the Warblers swooped in to capture his attention, and he ended up laughing as he was pulled away. Kurt didn’t seem to be too upset, at least, because he shot Blaine a wink from across the room and rested his chin on his hand as he watched a room full of former prep school boys compete for Blaine’s attention.

“What do you mean you didn’t get the lead in the fall musical?” Thad gasped, looking personally affronted. “Are they idiots?”

“Well, it’s a student production of _Dreamgirls_ , so no, they’re probably in full possession of their faculties,” Blaine grinned. “Contrary to popular belief, I can’t actually pull that off, but I appreciate the vote of confidence.”

“But _still_ ,” Thad sniffed, but he only looked slightly mollified. “Have they announced a spring musical yet?”

“They should do _Hairspray_. You’d be a fantastic Link Larkin.” David didn’t look the least bit concerned about picking a show based solely on whether or not it would suit Blaine, and he was suddenly reminded just how much he’d missed these guys and their unwavering confidence in him. Getting all the solos ever had never really been a concern for Blaine, but having so many of his classmates believe in him so _much_? That warmed him more than anything.

“Or Conrad Birdie in _Bye Bye Birdie_ ,” Wes countered, and the rest of them all started talking at once, throwing out suggestions for what musical would suit Blaine’s range best.

He was distracted from the babble of voices since Kurt chose that moment to leave his corner of the room and approach, possibly to rescue Blaine from his small horde of admirers. Blaine vaguely registered ‘Seymour, from _Little Shop_ ’ and ‘No, but what about the Emcee from _Cabaret_?’ before Kurt looped his arm around Blaine’s waist from behind and rested his chin on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Oh no, honey, if anyone’s going to be the Emcee, I’m going to have to fight you for it.” Kurt’s voice was warm and amused and made a little shiver run down Blaine’s spine, and he laughed as he twisted slightly to grin at Kurt over his shoulder.

“I’d pay good money to see that. What do I need to do to make that happen?”

“Besides talk Rachel down from laying claim to Sally Bowles? She’ll want you for Cliff anyway, now that she knows you can match her vocally.” Kurt rolled his eyes, but he only managed to muster up an indulgent kind of irritation, at best. “I don’t think anyone’s ever staged a version where Sally and the Emcee get into a catfight over Cliff, but there’s a first time for everything. And I fight dirty, too, so I’d win — we’d bring the house down,” he preened.

“You guys are so cute.” Thad’s non sequitur jolted Blaine out of his distraction, suddenly aware of a dozen pairs of eyes fixed on him and Kurt.

“How long have you been together, anyway?” Jeff spoke up, glancing between the two of them with a grin of his own. 

Blaine tensed, but Kurt’s arms tightened around his waist. “Not that long. It feels like forever sometimes, though,” Kurt answered without missing a beat. He tilted his head to drop a light kiss on the top of Blaine’s shoulder, and goosebumps broke out up and down his arms at the unexpected display of affection. “It’s nice getting to see Blaine back in his element. So much about him makes so much more sense now,” Kurt teased.

“Hey,” Blaine cleared his throat. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kurt tucked his face against Blaine’s temple, and Blaine could feel him smiling. “Just how comfortable you are being the center of attention. That magnetic charisma is a gift that was honed in the fires of prep school a cappella competition, or so I assume,” he chuckled.

“He’s blushing,” Nick crowed, delighted at the look on Blaine’s face. “Do it again, Kurt, come on.”

Kurt laughed and pulled back, and Blaine immediately missed the warmth of him against his back. “No, I’m not trying to embarrass him. It’s sweet, that’s all. I like seeing other people appreciate him as much as I do.” He slid one hand down the length of Blaine’s arm to lace their fingers together, and gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m going to see if I can find a restroom – if I get lost, send a rescue party, okay?”

“I’ll lead it myself,” Blaine promised, and watched him with a dazed smile as Kurt excused himself from the group. 

A low whistle from David pulled Blaine’s attention. “You’ve got it _bad_ , Mr. Anderson.”

“I haven’t seen him this flustered since he tried to convince us to stage an impromptu performance in a Gap, just to impress a boy,” Wes agreed.

“He wasn’t good enough for you anyway, we checked,” Jeff piped up cheerfully. “Kurt, though – we _like_ Kurt.”

Nick slung one arm over Blaine’s shoulders. “Anybody who can put that smile on your face and appreciates your talent gets the Warbler seal of approval. Should we move to add that to the official minutes?”

“Seconded!” Jeff raised his hand hopefully.

Wes sighed. “We’re not actually holding a formal meeting, since we’re not _actually_ a Dalton-sponsored student-led club any more – but motion granted,” he added with a tiny smile of his own.

The Warblers jostled Blaine good-naturedly, teasing and congratulatory in equal measure, and he laughed at their encouragement. This was going much better than he’d even dared to hope, if Kurt had managed to impress the rest of them this much. It might be a little trickier than he’d expected, staging a quiet, unobtrusive break up after everyone had gone home and returned to their own lives – but that was a problem for next week, not right this second.

With a gasp, Jeff seized Blaine by the shoulders and gave him a wide-eyed shake. “No, stop – what about Roger from _Rent_?”

And they were off again, Nick arguing about the obvious merits of Mark over Roger, while Jeff loudly hummed ‘One Song Glory’ at him with his fingers stuck in his ears, and the cheerful bickering washed over Blaine once more. He really had missed these guys – they were a bit more formal than any of the friends he’d made at NYADA, but not a soul could fault them for their enthusiasm or conviction. Even if Trent was too frazzled to join in right now, or Sebastian was off sulking in a corner somewhere, the rest of them could still make Blaine laugh.

By the time Nick and Jeff had moved on to arguing about live television musical casting, Blaine shook his head and quietly excused himself to go check on Trent. He hadn’t even made it halfway across the room before a heavy arm settled across his shoulders, and he looked up, fully expecting to see Kurt back from his bathroom search.

Instead, he blinked up into a very different pair of blue eyes. “Heeeeey, Blainey. A little birdy told me I’d find you here.” A wink, and finger-guns practically in Blaine’s face: “And by birdy I mean Trent. Because he was a Warbler. _Ha_.” A toss of infuriatingly perfect brown hair, and it still took Blaine a moment to register the nickname and the terrible pun as his heart sank into his shoes.

“Surprise, little brother!” Cooper Anderson beamed.

This was not good at _all_.


	9. The Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 : Incident

No. _NO_. No no no nonono, _this wasn’t happening_ , Blaine thought frantically as he seized Cooper’s arm and steered him to a quiet corner of the room.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed, glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone had noticed them yet. “You’re supposed to be in L.A. until Christmas Eve! You told me to pick you up at the airport, ‘in a rental car befitting your station as an internationally beloved spokesman’,” Blaine quoted, and sketched half-hearted finger quotes in the air between them.

“That was a pretty good impression, Blainey,” Cooper looked suitably impressed. “But you’re a little too short to do me justice, and you should have remembered to point and wink. Girls love it when you do that. I bet boys do too — you should totally try it!” he beamed.

“I’m not taking advice in picking up guys from you, Coop,” Blaine scowled.

“Of course not -- because apparently you don’t need it.” Cooper was even over-dramatic when he winked, the entire left side of his face almost seemed to seize. “You didn’t tell me you were bringing your boyfriend home, Squirt! You didn’t tell me you HAD a boyfriend -- why do I have to learn these things from Trent, of all people?”

“Because you would have gone straight to Mom, and I’d never hear the end of it.” Blaine was improvising, now, but it was a legitimate concern, given how bad Cooper was at keeping secrets. “Oh god, please tell me you didn’t tell Mom? I don’t want to scare him off already, Coop, we haven’t been dating that long.”

“Should’ve thought about that before you brought him home,” Cooper grinned. “I didn’t tell her yet, though. I only found out when I got here, Trent said you were probably off with -- Kent?”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine scowled. “And I’m not bringing him home. He lives in Lima, I’m dropping him off there after the wedding. We’re not ready to meet parents yet, which is why I haven’t told Mom.”

Cooper lifted his hands innocently. “Okay, okay, I’ll keep my mouth shut. You tell Mom whenever you’re ready. As long as it’s Christmas morning. I want to see the look on her face when she finds out her baby has a boyfriend again. It’s been what, a year since Sebastian? Two years?” Cooper craned his neck to look over Blaine’s shoulder with a frown. “ _He’s_ not here, is he? I learned jiu jitsu for an audition last month -- can’t tell you what it’s for, SUPER hush-hush -- but I’ll kick him in the face for you, if you want?”

“ _No._ ” Blaine wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry, so he just rubbed his temple tiredly with one hand and took a deep breath. “Okay. Start over. _Why_ are you at Trent’s rehearsal dinner? You’re not in the wedding, and as far as I know you weren’t even invited to the reception tomorrow.”

“I have my ways. A true master never reveals his methods.”

Blaine sighed. “You stole Trent’s number from my phone last time I was home and called him directly didn’t you?”

“I _borrowed_ Trent’s contact information from your phone and _politely inquired_ about your whereabouts this weekend,” Cooper corrected. “How else am I supposed to surprise my baby brother for Christmas? You should be happy to see me, Blainey. Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“I’d be happier if you weren’t crashing Trent’s rehearsal dinner,” Blaine said through gritted teeth.

“I’m not crashing. He invited me. Apparently a second cousin twice removed on his mother’s side had to call out last minute due to appendicitis -- may he rest in peace.” Cooper laid a reverent hand over his chest. 

“That’s only appropriate if he died -- wait, he didn’t die, did he?” Blaine looked worried for a moment.

“Nope, I just thought it lent gravitas to the moment,” Cooper said blithely. “I’m here completely legitimately, though, see? And I even told Trent that I got ordained online last year for a role, so I can totally step in last minute if his officiant 'accidentally’ gets caught up in any unfortunate ‘incidents’.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine muttered, and rubbed at his temple once more. He could already feel a headache coming on. As much as he loved his brother, Cooper usually had that effect on him.

Cooper threw his arm around Blaine’s shoulders again. “Buck up, Blainey. I’m just here to say hello, press the flesh, make sure your new boyfriend is on the up-and-up, and then disappear into the night. You won’t even know I’m here.”

“...Blaine?”

Of course Kurt would choose that moment to come back from the bathroom. Blaine closed his eyes for a long moment, quietly calling upon every ounce of professional training he’d acquired at school, and turned to face Kurt with a smile he knew looked forced.

“...Hi. Did you find the bathroom okay?”

Kurt lifted one eyebrow at Cooper’s arm around Blaine’s shoulders, but before he had a chance to say anything, Cooper was already moving. 

“You must be the boyfriend!” Cooper opened his arms wide, beaming, and stepped forward to grab Kurt’s face in both hands. He leaned in to give Kurt a loud, smacking kiss on the forehead, completely ignoring Blaine’s little whimper of protest, and released Kurt abruptly to clap his hands together. “Kurt, isn’t it? Wonderful! So glad to meet you! I’m Cooper Anderson -- Blaine’s big brother.”

Kurt looked a little dazed, which Blaine couldn’t exactly blame him for. “Blaine,” he said, his voice a little breathy and unsteady. “Your brother’s the guy from the FreeCreditRatingToday.com/Savings commercials?”

Blaine suddenly needed a drink very, very badly.


	10. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 : Joke / Light

By his second glass of wine, Blaine had finally stopped stressing out about what Cooper might say in front of Kurt. He knew (logically) that all of this was only one inappropriate comment away from blowing up in both their faces -- but blessedly, he was too tipsy to care.

Unfortunately, no one had thought to warn Kurt that Blaine was an over-affectionate, filter-less drunk.

“Kurrrrrt,” Blaine had his head resting on Kurt’s shoulder, and rolled it just enough so he could blink up at Kurt with wide, guileless eyes. “Kurt. I shouldn’t have had that second glass of wine.”

“That’s probably true,” Kurt agreed, biting his lip to keep from laughing. “Are you going to be okay in the morning? Maybe you should drink some water. Trent may actually get slightly peeved at you if you show up to the ceremony hungover.”

Blaine flapped one hand dismissively. “Wedding’s not ‘til five. At night. In the evening. Late.” He snuggled closer, closing his eyes as he breathed in Kurt’s scent. “You won’t let me miss it, will you? I trust you.”

The small huff of breath Kurt let out could have been exasperated, or it could have been fond, but Blaine couldn’t be bothered to lift his head to find out. “You may not like my methods for getting you moving in the morning, but no -- I won’t let you miss it. Or be late.”

“I’m pretty sure I’d like all your methods for waking me up,” Blaine slurred, and completely missed the way Kurt’s cheeks heated at the implication. “No more wine, though. Promise. I’ll be good now.” He lifted his head and straightened in his seat, posture stiff and perfect as if to prove just how well-behaved he was going to be from now on.

“I didn’t take you for the type to get drunk at your friend’s rehearsal dinner, honestly,” Kurt said, unable to resist poking at him just a little bit. “Is everything okay?”

Blaine nodded a little too quickly. “Yes. Okay. A-okay. Everything’s _great_.” He frowned slightly, his expression going suspicious. “Where’s Cooper?”

Kurt craned his neck to look beyond Blaine at the other side of the dining room. “Talking to Thad, it seems. I thought Thad had a bit of a crush on you, honestly, but I think he might be a little starry-eyed over your brother, too.”

“Figures,” Blaine grumped. “Everybody likes Coop better. _You_ like Coop better,” he pouted.

Kurt turned back to him in surprise, his mouth open for a moment. “What? I -- I do _not_.”

Blaine gave him a flat look. “Kurt. You said he’s the best looking man in North America.” He poked Kurt in the chest as he blushed. “ _I’m_ in North America too, Kurt. Me.”

“I was surprised,” Kurt said, although he didn’t sound entirely convinced. “You told me you had a brother, but you didn’t tell me he was _famous_.”

“Because I knew you’d like him better.” Blaine still looked a little sullen at the idea. “And I don’t like being ‘Cooper Anderson’s little brother’. I just want to be Blaine.”

Kurt’s expression softened, and he nudged his shoulder against Blaine’s. “You know your brother doesn’t change who you are, right? Not to me?”

Blaine leaned into him without thinking, a frown still creasing his forehead. “Not even if he’s prettier than me?”

“Not even then,” Kurt laughed softly. “And your brother may be pretty, but so are you, Blaine Anderson. That is one excellent gene pool you Anderson boys have going for you.”

“He snores,” Blaine volunteered hopefully. “And he forgets to take out the trash. And he makes everything into a joke.” He paused for a moment, thinking hard before his expression cleared. “And he’s _straight_.”

“My heart will survive, I think,” Kurt said dryly. “As long as his brother isn’t.”

Blaine finally smiled at that and batted long eyelashes. “Nope,” he said with a loud pop of the ‘P’ sound. “100% perfect gold star gay.” He rested his chin on Kurt’s shoulder and cuddled closer than he might otherwise have considered appropriate, if he were sober. “You’re really good at this,” Blaine murmured, his voice soft in Kurt’s ear. “Like -- _really_ good.”

He felt Kurt tense beneath his cheek, and then glance around quickly to make sure no one else was nearby. That was probably something Blaine should have thought of, but he was well past buzzed by now and on his way to being too bonelessly relaxed to care.

“It always helps to have a good scene partner,” Kurt admitted in a low murmur.

“Am I a good scene partner?” Blaine asked, lifting his head just a bit.

Somehow Kurt’s arm had found its way around Blaine’s waist, holding him upright and tucked against Kurt’s side. Blaine hadn’t even noticed, but he was aware of it now, and something fluttered low and light in his stomach at the gesture.

“The very best,” Kurt smiled down at him.

It wasn’t fair that Kurt looked at him like that, or that Blaine fit so nicely against him. It wasn’t fair that he’d woken up happy and warm, if a little embarrassed by how tightly Kurt was holding him that morning. And it really wasn’t fair that Kurt getting flustered over Cooper could make Blaine so irritated that he forgot his rule about not drinking too much around cute guys who might not appreciate his koala bear approach to cuddling.

He was just breaking rules all over the place lately, though, and Blaine couldn’t bring himself to care as he settled his head on Kurt’s shoulder with a happy little sigh.

“You’re wrong, though,” Blaine whispered, his voice thick and drowsy. “Cooper’s not the best looking man in North America.” He let his eyes drift closed and a smile tug at his lips. “ _You_ are.”


	11. The Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 : Eggnog

Blaine wasn’t sure if it was the dull ache in his head or the smell of coffee that woke him the next morning.

All things considered, he wasn’t in terrible shape. The headache was persistent but bearable, he didn’t have any urge to race for the bathroom and empty his stomach of its contents, and he could mostly remember everything that had happened the night before. There were parts of it that were a little hazy, to be sure, but that was mostly because he’d been sleepy, not three sheets to the wind. He did distinctly remember Kurt insisting that he drink a bottle of water before shuffling him into bed, and he had the vague impression of being really warm and comfortable as he dozed off, but there hadn’t been any bursting into song or dancing on furniture or inappropriate declarations of undying devotion, as far as he could remember.

All of those had been known to happen before, sometimes all at once, so he had to thank heavens for small miracles.

Blaine had a mile long list of things that he had to get done today before reporting to the church a couple of hours before the ceremony, but none of it seemed very pressing with sunlight slanting through the blinds and an extra blanket tucked around his shoulders. There would be plenty of time to gather up his tux, give it a quick steam, shine his shoes, shower, fix his hair (no way was he showing up to Trent’s wedding with loose curls), and then tackle the list of tasks Trent had left for each of them. Blaine was in charge of music, and most of that had been finalized at the rehearsal the night before, but he wanted to go over the cues with the organist one last time just to make sure everything went smoothly.

He reluctantly cracked one eye open and peered at the digital clock on the side table. Just a little past nine – he probably ought to get up and get moving, even if getting out of bed was the last thing he wanted to do right now. The other side of the bed was already empty (and Blaine wasn't wrapped around another warm body this time), so Kurt was already awake and gone. He'd probably gone to investigate the breakfast buffet, and Blaine couldn't blame him for that. He sighed, and buried his face in the pillow as he idly wondered if it would be worth it to text Kurt to bring him back a muffin.

Movement startled Blaine out of his doze, and he blinked sleepy eyes open as a glass of water appeared on the nightstand. The bed tipped, and suddenly Kurt was there -- not down at breakfast after all, although he did have an extra mug of coffee that he slid onto the table next to the water before turning amused eyes on Blaine.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Kurt sing-songed. "Rise and shine."

Blaine groaned. "You're being mean on purpose, aren't you? Kick Blaine while he's down?"

"If that were the case, I wouldn't have brought you coffee," Kurt chuckled. "Or painkillers. How's your head, anyway?" He reached out to thread his fingers gently through dark curls, and all of Blaine's self-consciousness at the state of his hair evaporated at the caress.

"Not too bad. Probably because of the water," Blaine answered. He couldn't help but lean into Kurt's fingers, his eyes drifting closed again. "Have you been awake long?"

"Maybe an hour or so. You seemed so tired last night, I didn't want to wake you up just yet." Kurt stopped petting Blaine's hair abruptly, and Blaine opened his eyes with a hint of a pout. "Don't fall asleep on me again, Blaine Anderson, we have things to do. Starting with coffee."

Blaine perked up, and he lifted his head to stare hopefully at the mug on his nightstand. "You brought me coffee?"

"I'm not a monster, of course I brought you coffee," Kurt chuckled. "I mean, it’s still a little early for eggnog. Black with cinnamon, right? I didn't remember you adding any sugar, but I can grab some if you need it."

"No, this is great," Blaine insisted, and pushed himself fully upright so he could reach out with both hands for the mug. He wasn't dependent on coffee to get moving in the mornings, unlike some of his classmates, but he wouldn’t exactly call himself a morning person, either -- that first sip was usually enough to re-engage his brain properly, and he inhaled the scent happily. "Thank you," he murmured into the mug, and opened his eyes to smile at Kurt. "You know my coffee order."

"You know mine too," Kurt pointed out.

"It was written on the side of your cup, that was easy," Blaine countered. "You actually paid attention to what I put in my coffee, though."

"What can I say? I guess I'm unusually observant." Kurt's fingers plucked at the blanket between them for a moment, and Blaine tried not to wish they were still playing with his hair. "I didn't know what you'd want for breakfast, though, so I ordered a little bit of everything."

"Ordered?" Blaine echoed.

"I didn't know how long you were going to sleep, and the buffet closes at ten. I put in a room service order instead, so you don't have to rush to get dressed and get downstairs. I'll pay you back, since that wasn't part of the deal."

"You will not, stop that," Blaine protested. "You brought me coffee, _and_ ordered me breakfast?"

Kurt nodded. “And I put your tux and my suit out last night to be pressed. I had a word with the front desk, so they should be back by eleven. Plenty of time to make sure you have everything before you have to head to the ceremony.”

Blaine stared at him for a long moment before snapping his jaw closed. “You –why would you do that?”

“Because you needed it to be done?” Kurt looked puzzled at the question. “If you think I’m going to let you go all day without eating anything because you’re too busy making sure _Trent_ is eating, we’re going to have to have words, Blaine Anderson.”

It wasn’t just that Kurt was doing nice things for him – although that was enough to give Blaine pause, as well. No, it was that he was doing things that a good _boyfriend_ would do. Sweet, thoughtful, helpful little things that were designed not just to help make Blaine’s day go smoother, but were also meant to make him smile – and when there wasn’t anyone else around to see, too. Blaine had missed having someone to do that sort of thing for him, and here Kurt was doing them anyway – even if he wasn’t _really_ Blaine’s boyfriend, and under no obligation whatsoever.

Blaine was starting to realize just how hard it was going to be to let that go after this weekend.

“Did you already eat?” he asked, and buried his nose back in his coffee so he didn’t embarrass himself any further.

“Nope. I’m not making you eat by yourself, not to worry.” Kurt lifted one eyebrow at him. “Fair warning – I ordered French toast _and_ pancakes, but I may have to challenge you to a sing-off over the pancakes. _Lemon ricotta_ , Blaine.”

Blaine laughed in spite of himself. “I make really good lemon blueberry pancakes. I’ll have to make them for you sometime, just to see how they measure up.” He realized exactly how that sounded almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, and flushed brightly. “I mean – you know what I mean.”

“I do,” Kurt assured him, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “And I’m going to hold you to that. Rachel’s a _terrible_ cook, it’ll be nice to have one friend who isn’t a complete disaster in the kitchen.”

 _Friend_ hit Blaine right in the solar plexus, and he reached over to trade his coffee mug for the glass of water to cover the surge of disappointment. He didn’t have anything to be disappointed about – having a new friend, especially one as amazing as Kurt, ought to make him happy. Instead it felt like he was trying to swallow his painkillers around a lump in his throat the size of a golf ball.

He was not going to be one of those awful guys who whined about being ‘friendzoned’. Friends was fantastic. Friends was amazing. Friends was better than he could have hoped for.

The knock at the door jolted both of them out of the slightly awkward silence, and Kurt pushed himself to his feet. “That’s probably breakfast. I asked them to bring a tray, too, so I can just bring it in here for you.” He leveled a stern look at Blaine, and shook his finger imperiously enough that Cooper would be proud. “You stay right there – don’t move.”

Friends didn’t arrange for breakfast in bed when one of them had a mild hangover.

Friends was most definitely _not_ what Blaine wanted.


	12. The Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 : Language

If anyone had told fifteen-year-old Blaine, fresh off of a catastrophic first school dance and hasty transfer to the safety of Dalton, that one day he’d be standing at the front of a church in Westerville, Ohio to watch two amazing young men pledge themselves each other for the rest of their lives, he never would have believed it.

Blaine was an optimist at heart, and it was the sort of thing he’d always hoped for. Hoping and getting were two very different things, though. Being beaten up at a school dance for daring to bring another boy as his date had left his faith in his fellow man just as shaken and wounded as he was. At fifteen, with a dented heart, bruised ribs, and a cast on one wrist, Blaine had first met Trent in one of his shiny new classes. Trent had reminded him of himself before the dance – bright and happy and endlessly cheerful. He’d coaxed Blaine back out of his shell, convinced him to audition for the Warblers, and given him a reason to shine again, not to mention the best group of friends Blaine could have asked for. In the process, Trent had slowly reminded him of what it meant to _hope_.

It seemed fitting that Trent would be the one to lead by example, to show Blaine that all their wide-eyed enthusiasm as teenagers hadn’t been entirely misplaced. They could have this now, and in Ohio, and in a _church_ – and Blaine was so proud of Trent that he could burst.

Blaine didn’t know Christian as well, but he liked him anyway. Sandy blond hair and quiet, affable charm seemed to offset Trent’s _slightly_ more biting sense of humor, and they complimented each other in so many small ways. The way he looked at Trent as he echoed the rote vows to love, honor, and cherish, the language familiar and traditional – as if Trent was the best thing that had ever happened to him – Blaine wanted that, someday, and if he was very lucky and very good, someday he might actually have it.

His eyes slid away from Trent and Christian for a moment to search out Kurt in the crowd. He’d spotted him on his own walk down the aisle, in a sea of unfamiliar faces with a little waggle of his fingertips that made Blaine grin.

Kurt wasn’t watching Trent and Christian, though, even if they were the whole reason for everyone to be there. He was watching _Blaine_ , and Blaine could feel his own smile widen as their eyes locked. Kurt looked a little flushed, actually, and for a moment Blaine wondered if it was too warm in the pews or if he was feeling all right – but then Kurt smiled shyly at him, and Blaine couldn’t help but wink back.

He’d been an enormous help already, helping Blaine double check all of the music for the ceremony and making sure that he actually stopped to eat something around mid-afternoon. Blaine had put off getting dressed until the last minute so he didn’t wrinkle his tux, but as soon as he’d retreated to change, Kurt had been there holding his jacket and offering to tie his tie. Blaine had tied his own bow tie a million times and could do it in his sleep, but he’d lifted his chin obediently and tried not to stare at the way Kurt bit his lower lip in concentration as he tugged at the fabric around Blaine’s neck.

Maybe it had been a cheap trick to get Kurt to focus on him for just a few more minutes, but it gave him an excuse to return the favor and make sure Kurt’s own tie was straight, so Blaine wasn’t too ashamed, honestly. He’d even submitted to Kurt fussing over his hair – apparently the curls were a thing? – before he gently gripped Kurt’s wrists with a small laugh and told him that was as good as it was ever going to get, at least without professional intervention.

Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt to pay attention to the ceremony, although not without some difficulty. He was here for _Trent_ , not to keep stealing glances at Kurt in the audience. Kurt would be seated with him at the reception, so he could always make sure he was feeling okay then.

The officiant Trent had chosen was still hale and healthy enough to carry on his duties -- take _that_ , Cooper -- and Blaine tried to focus on him for the rest of the ceremony. Before he knew it, the rings were exchanged, the vows read, and Trent was beaming up at Christian as they were presented to the congregated friends and family at large -- officially husbands.

Blaine bit his lip to keep from tearing up, and risked another glance out at the crowd once more.

Kurt was smiling at him through his own tears, and for one insane, wild moment -- Blaine thought he looked just as happy and content as Trent.


	13. The Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 : Momentum

Receiving lines were the _worst_.

It wasn’t that Blaine didn’t appreciate the people who had come from all over to help Trent celebrate his marriage. On the contrary, he was delighted that so many had turned out just to wish his old friend well. It was just that he didn’t _know_ most of them -- aside from the handful of Warblers who hadn’t been in the wedding party, most of them were Trent’s friends from college and beyond, or his extended family members. Or worse -- Christian’s.

Remembering names and faces seemed like a futile effort, so Blaine had fallen back on smiling and nodding as much as possible, and passing people down the line toward Trent and Christian as quickly as he could. That was who all of them wanted to talk to, anyway -- Blaine was just one of the people they had to go through to get to the happy couple.

There had been a tense moment when Sebastian made his way through and refused to let go of Blaine’s hand. Blaine’s smile had gone flat at that, and he lifted one eyebrow at his ex when Sebastian leaned in close.

“You look good enough to eat, Anderson,” Sebastian murmured in his ear. 

“I’m sure Kurt thinks so, too,” Blaine whispered back, and only felt a small twinge of guilt at using Kurt as a weapon when Sebastian pulled back with a scowl.

“He doesn’t deserve you, you know that, right?” Sebastian’s smirk had been replaced by an expression that was -- _almost_ sincere.

“And you do?” Blaine countered, and counted it a small victory that Sebastian looked away first. “It was nice to see you again, Sebastian. But I’m going back home with Kurt.” It wasn’t even a lie -- their flight home just before New Years had already been booked, and he’d agreed to give Kurt a ride to the airport that morning as part of their deal.

It had been a relief to pass Sebastian on to Wes, and turn to the next person in the line -- an aunt of Trent’s who pinched his cheek and declared him ‘absolutely adorable’. And somehow, that was still less awkward than shaking hands with his ex.

Even Cooper’s general lack of anything approaching decorum was bearable, as he went down the line handing out hugs and offering autographs, completely stalling their momentum. Blaine had warned all of the other groomsmen in advance, thank goodness, so none of them took him up on it -- but Blaine still just about choked on air when he overheard Cooper offer to sign one of the bridesmaid’s breasts.

She fluttered and demurred, thank god, but Cooper was still looking very pleased with himself by the time he reached Blaine.

“Statistically, weddings are one of the best places to meet women,” he told Blaine as he enveloped his little brother in a bear hug that was entirely inappropriate for a wedding. “I’m feeling lucky tonight -- aren’t you, little brother?” The wink he gave Blaine as he pulled back was nothing short of lascivious, and Blaine felt himself flush at the implication.

“Leave the bridesmaids alone, Coop,” he hissed. “And please -- _please_ \-- behave.”

“That’s no fun at all, we’re not gonna do that,” Cooper announced, and beamed as he moved on down the line to Wes. Blaine had a split second to hear his brother greet him with, “Wesley! My favorite uptight arbiter of all things appropriate -- _namaste_ , buddy, give us a hug!” before the next person in line demanded his attention.

By the time Kurt reached him, Blaine was too irritated to think straight, but he managed to muster up a smile for him. Kurt laced their fingers together and leaned in much like Sebastian had, except this time Blaine didn’t shy away.

“I don’t know if I want to shove an ice pick in Sebastian’s smarmy face or stick a sock in Cooper’s very pretty mouth, but I’m going to be good and not do either of those things,” Kurt murmured, making Blaine laugh. “Only for you, though. If you change your mind and want me to take one of them out -- just whistle.”

He leaned in closer, his free hand coming up to steady himself against Blaine’s shoulder. “You know how to whistle, don’t you?”

Heat rushed to Blaine’s face as he recognized the line Kurt was quoting, but Kurt just winked at him and let go before Blaine could say anything.

That was flirting, right? That was definitely flirting. But -- Wes was right beside him, already grinning knowingly as Kurt turned to shake his hand. So it was probably just for Wes’ benefit. To sell the story better.

Yes. That was it.

Blaine went through the next few guests on autopilot, too dazed (and a little turned on, he wasn’t going to lie) from Kurt’s teasing to pay much attention. It wasn’t until a petite brunette stepped up in front of him that he snapped back to the task at hand -- mostly because she wasn’t really dressed for an evening reception.

Her deep blue cocktail dress was elegant enough, no one could fault her for following wedding etiquette to the letter -- but she was also wearing a dramatic, wide-brimmed hat and giant tinted [sunglasses](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2de1af0a0f42716389043aea60f53f36/tumblr_pjk2mjNG2A1qhvy4io1_500.gif).

It was past seven in the evening, the sun had gone down a couple of hours ago.

Blaine looked mystified as his fingers closed around hers, right up until she tilted her head back and slid her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

“ _Rachel_?” he blinked in shock. “What -- how did you --?”

“Did you know Kurt was so anxious about this that he didn’t talk about anything else for _days_?” Rachel Berry said brightly. “ _When_ it was, _where_ it was, what he was going to _wear_ \-- I couldn’t in good conscience let him do this without making sure he was safe, could I?”

“Kurt doesn’t know you’re here?” Blaine glanced up along the receiving line where Kurt was laughing with Trent.

“Not yet, he doesn’t. We’ll have to chat later, okay? You and I need to talk about future performance opportunities once we get back to New York. And about Kurt. We _definitely_ need to talk about Kurt.” The wink she gave him was exaggerated and not the least bit subtle, and for one crazy moment she reminded him so much of Cooper that he almost laughed out loud -- and then she was gone, her sunglasses back in place as she played the incognito starlet to the hilt for Wes.

First Cooper. Now Rachel.

What _else_ could go wrong?


	14. The Hiccup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 : Negligence

Blaine didn’t get a chance to talk to Kurt properly until all the photographs had been taken (mostly on the central staircase at Dalton, which he had to admit _was_ pretty fantastic for wedding party pictures) and the guests were being seated in the grand ballroom. He and the other groomsmen were released before Trent and Christian, so they could finish up with just the two of them, and they all filtered into the reception in a loose cluster. Some of them stopped to talk to other guests, but Blaine made a beeline for the head table, where he could already see a familiar head of perfectly coiffed chestnut hair.

Kurt was fingering the place card with his name on it in elegant script – the main reason Trent had been hounding him for the name of his date the week before the wedding – but he looked up with a smile as Blaine approached.

“Rachel’s here,” Blaine blurted out, a little wild-eyed and too keyed up to figure out how to ease into it slowly. “She wanted to check on you, to make sure – I don’t know, I’m not a serial killer? I think I’m offended.” He collapsed into the chair next to Kurt in front of his own name, shoulders slumping. “She looks like she’s in disguise as Audrey Hepburn, she’s hard to miss.”

“She _what_?” Kurt looked just as shocked as Blaine had been, so at least he didn’t seem to have put her up to crashing the wedding reception of someone she didn’t even know. “…I’m gonna kill her.”

Blaine straightened in his seat, already scanning the assembled guests. “I can’t really say anything, since she’s the second person who’s showed up uninvited. And the first was – oh _no_.”

Cooper had obviously found the table with the seat for the second cousin he was ‘replacing’, and was holding court already with several of Trent’s aunts. The seat beside him, though, reserved for the cousin’s plus-one –

“She found Cooper,” Blaine said, his voice hollow with dread as he took in the sight of Rachel Berry beaming up at his brother from beneath her wide-brimmed hat.

“Oh god,” Kurt whispered. “This is – this is bad.”

“She _knows_ ,” Blaine hissed in dismay. “She – she won’t say anything, will she?”

Kurt looked even paler than usual, and he shook his head slowly. “I… don’t _think_ so?” He didn’t sound entirely convinced, which wasn’t really doing much to ease Blaine’s mind. “Rachel’s always had her own slightly twisted code of morality, though, so – maybe I ought to have a little chat with her.”

Too late – Cooper had spotted them, and leaned sideways to whisper something to Rachel that made her titter behind one hand. She turned to look up at the head table where Kurt and Blaine were seated, and gave Kurt her very best ‘accepting a Tony’ wave.

“Cooper can’t keep his mouth shut, it’s physically impossible,” Blaine despaired. “If she lets something slip – it’ll be announced before the first toast.”

Apparently Rachel and Cooper had taken their lack of acknowledgement as an invitation, because the two of them stood up from their seats in eerie unison to make their way up to the head table.

“Blainey! You didn’t tell me Kurt’s _charming_ roommate would be attending, as well!” Cooper announced, spreading his arms wide as if he were personally offended.

“That’s because we didn’t know,” Kurt said through gritted teeth. “ _Rachel_. I thought you were spending time with your dads back home?”

Rachel fluttered one hand, as if brushing aside a particularly annoying fly. “Oh, I’ll have all week with them – I wanted to check in and make sure my best gays were having a good time without me.” Kurt grimaced and glared at her, but Rachel wasn’t about to be stopped. “Kurt was just _so_ excited about spending time with his _boyfriend_ that my curiosity got the better of me.”

Blaine didn’t know Rachel very well, but he thought she might physically be restraining herself from giving them both a full-body wink that would make Cooper weep with joy.

“And I know I should have called ahead, but I wanted to surprise you – surprise!” Rachel went on. “And then I started chatting with Cooper here, and he mentioned that _he_ had come at the last minute to surprise _Blaine_ and hadn’t had time to find a proper date – it must be fate!”

“So just call us Reginald and Nancy for the evening,” Cooper put in with a wide grin. “I’ll have to send a thank you card to Trent’s cousin for getting appendicitis.”

“Please don’t,” Blaine said faintly.

“Cooper has some fascinating stories about Blaine as a child,” Rachel continued. “Did you know that he and Blaine were the toast of the neighborhood picnic circuit with their choreographed singing-and-dancing brother duo act? I’ve heard so many good things about dueling Simon Le Bon impressions, you two _have_ to give us a demonstration sometime.”

“ _No_ ,” Blaine shook his head frantically. “Not here. This is not the time or the place, Cooper,” he told his brother firmly.

Cooper gave him an offended look. “You’re no fun, Squirt. I’m sure the rest of the Warblers would get a kick out of it, even if your dancing lacks a theme.”

“The theme is _not ruining Trent’s wedding_ ,” Blaine insisted. “End of discussion.”

“Maybe a rain check?” Kurt offered, and Blaine shot him a look of utter betrayal at the hopeful note in his voice. Kurt raised his hands in defense. “Don’t look at me, you’re the one who has adorable childhood dance routines with your unfairly attractive brother.”

“Who is going back to his table _right now_ ,” Blaine said with a fierce glare at Cooper.

The sigh Cooper heaved was tragic and desperately aggrieved. “This is the thanks I get for making you a well-rounded performer in your formative years, Blaine? I’m hurt. This hurts me – right _here_ ,” he mimed stabbing himself in the chest with an invisible knife before turning to trudge back to the table he’d commandeered.

“Rachel,” Kurt leaned forward to call her back before she could follow. “You can’t tell Cooper. _Anything_.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kurt,” Rachel whispered back, and this time she _did_ give another ridiculously exaggerated wink. “You two are so cute together – I plan to enjoy this lovely reception and bask in my best friend’s good fortune at finding a boyfriend who is truly worth his time and talent.” She turned to leave, but hesitated and looked back at them, her eyes glittering. “Both of you save me a dance? When you aren’t too wrapped up in dancing with each other, that is.”

Kurt and Blaine exchanged an alarmed look as she sashayed back to her seat next to Cooper.

Maybe it was negligence in their planning, but neither of them had taken _this_ into account.


	15. The Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 : Orange

**Blainey🐝:** Whatever you’re telling Rachel STOP IT.  
**Blainey🐝:** I can see you laughing and sneaking peeks this way Coop, you aren’t subtle.

**SuperCooper💯:** For SHAME, Blainey. I am playing nice with your bf’s bff, fwiw.  
**SuperCooper💯:** She’s cute btw, is she single?

**Blainey🐝:** STOP  
**Blainey🐝:** The acronyms AND the flirting, just STOP

**SuperCooper💯:** No can do, kiddo. There is no off button to the famous Anderson charm.  
**SuperCooper💯:** As I’m sure Kurt well knows by now, 😉😉😉

**Blainey🐝:** There has to be a way to take away your wink emoji, I swear.

**SuperCooper💯:** NOPE  
**SuperCooper💯:** 😉😏😘  
**SuperCooper💯:** You’re looking very dapper this evening jsyk, did Kurt pick out your tux?

**Blainey🐝:** That’s not how weddings work, Coop.

**SuperCooper💯:** I bet he tied your tie, though.  
**SuperCooper💯:** Among other things.

**Blainey🐝:** …That doesn’t even make sense.

**SuperCooper💯:** Your TONGUE Blainey. Literally and figuratively.  
**SuperCooper💯:** See, that’s what we grown-ups like to call an ‘innuendo’

**Blainey🐝:** I hate you so much.

**SuperCooper💯:** You love me 😍

**Blainey🐝:** 😠  
**Blainey🐝:** When did you change the names in my phone anyway?

**SuperCooper💯:** Borrowed your phone while you were tripping on pinot noir and cuddled up in Kurt’s lap last night.  
**SuperCooper💯:** Which was adorbs, btdubs. I took pictures.

**Blainey🐝:** COOPER

**SuperCooper💯:** What? You’ll show them to your children one day and everyone will go ‘Awwwww’ at how cute Daddy and Papa were when they were young whippersnappers.  
**SuperCooper💯:** There will be a slideshow at your 50th wedding anniversary, and that will be one of the very first pictures.  
**SuperCooper💯:** I’m hoping to get one of you both in a compromising position before the night’s up, just to complete the set.  
**SuperCooper💯:** So drink up, Blainey-boy! 😉🥂

**Blainey🐝:** You’re the worst brother EVER.

**SuperCooper💯:** Au contraire, mon frere – BEST BROTHER EVAH.  
**SuperCooper💯:** Worst brothers don’t encourage you to get laid when you have a super-hot boyfriend who looks at you the way Kurt does.

**Blainey🐝:** …How does Kurt look at me?

**SuperCooper💯:** Like you’re the best thing he’s ever seen.  
**SuperCooper💯:** Like he’s not entirely sure you’re real.  
**SuperCooper💯:** Like he expects you to vanish at any second.  
**SuperCooper💯:** Then again, you were humming ‘Don’t Stop Me Now’ under your breath last night and waxing poetic about orange juice and mimosas and brunch, so maybe it was disbelief instead.

**Blainey🐝:** He does not

**SuperCooper💯:** Oh, you poor dumb sap  
**SuperCooper💯:** Of course he does.  
**SuperCooper💯:** It would be genuinely sickening to watch if you didn’t look at him the same damn way when he’s NOT looking.  
**SuperCooper💯:** It’s a wonder you two pulled yourselves together long enough to actually GET TOGETHER  
**SuperCooper💯:** Who asked who out first anyway? Did he club you upside the head with a tastefully bedazzled clue-by-four?  
**SuperCooper💯:** Or did you break out into song mid-flirt and sweep him off his very well dressed feet?

**Blainey🐝:** I don’t actually do that.

**SuperCooper💯:** Anymore. Don’t actually do that anymore, you mean.  
**SuperCooper💯:** You’re shattering my youthful illusions here, squirt, GIVE ME SOMETHING.  
**SuperCooper💯:** Is he a good kisser?

**Blainey🐝:** I’m not answering that!

**SuperCooper💯:** Ahhhhhhh the blush on your face is all the answer I need. 😘😘😘  
**SuperCooper💯:** ‘Tis the season to jingle all the bells, little brother. Go forth and hit that, with my blessing.  
**SuperCooper💯:** …  
**SuperCooper💯:** Rachel says tell Kurt he has her blessing too WINKWINKNUDGENUDGE  
**SuperCooper💯:** She added the winkwinks, btw, I THINK I’M IN LOVE 😍

**Blainey🐝:** You’re both terrible people.

**SuperCooper💯:** I’m not the one ignoring his date to text… me.  
**SuperCooper💯:** Although I can’t blame you for that, I AM fascinating.

**Blainey🐝:** [read]


	16. The Exercise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 : Pledge

Dinner was the most agonizing forty-five minutes of Blaine’s life.

The food was excellent, and the company even better, but he couldn’t stop himself from glancing over at Cooper and Rachel from time to time, worried that at any moment Coop might shoot him a carefully rehearsed look of betrayal and jump to his feet to stage a dramatic soliloquy about deception or whatever. It would be carefully timed for maximum effect and any camera phones would only capture his good side in this lighting, of course – just in case it went viral.

There had been a brief fuss with Rachel when dinner was served, and he’d tensed in his seat until Kurt noticed and leaned over. “Rachel’s vegan, when it suits her,” he whispered in Blaine’s ear. “She’s probably complaining about the cruelty of chicken-or-beef or something. Relax – it’s her own fault for crashing a wedding she wasn’t actually invited to.” Blaine shot him a guilty look, but some of the tension left his shoulders when he glanced back over to see Cooper smoothing things over by apparently offering her something from his own plate.

“You Anderson boys, always sweeping to the rescue,” Kurt murmured teasingly, and Blaine flushed.

“He’s probably only doing it because he’s trying to get in her good graces,” Blaine whispered back. “How much trouble are we in if those two get together, anyway?”

“ _Worlds_ ,” Kurt sighed. “From what little I’ve seen of your brother, he’s almost as self-centered as Rachel is – it would either be a match made in heaven or a complete and utter train wreck, but either way it might be entertaining to watch,” he added with a ghost of a smile.

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully, even if Blaine couldn’t quite seem to relax. He barely tasted his own food, and at one point he was fidgeting so much that Kurt reached under the table to flatten his hand against his own knee.

Blaine’s face flared hot at the touch, but Kurt just sent him an amused look. “You’re going to vibrate right out of your chair. She hasn’t said anything yet – I bet you anything she’s realized this is just a grand acting exercise and is playing it to the hilt.”

“I hope you’re right,” Blaine said ruefully. The back of his hand seemed to burn as Kurt let go, and Blaine was probably imagining the faint blush across Kurt’s cheeks as well.

By the time Wes tapped on the edge of his glass for his best man’s speech, Blaine was a nervous wreck – but Kurt was a calming presence beside him, not a hair out of place and none of his earlier panic at Rachel’s presence visible on his face. For a moment Blaine envied his composure, but then he realized that he was right – if Rachel was treating it as an acting exercise, and Kurt obviously was as well – why couldn’t Blaine seem do the same? It wasn’t like any of this was _real_ in the first place.

He forced himself through a few of the deep breathing exercises he’d learned in class – discreetly, of course – and felt the muscles in his shoulders slowly relax.

Just an acting exercise. That’s all.

Blaine had almost convinced himself by the time Trent and Christian took the floor for their first dance. His phone had stopped vibrating with rapid-fire texts from Cooper ages ago when he’d quit responding, but he pulled it out to snap a few pictures to send Trent later. They looked so happy, and he’d been so distracted for half of the reception – Blaine felt another pang of guilt, and settled back in his chair with a silent pledge to pay more attention.

A few moments later, Blaine felt a hand slide into his, and he looked up in surprise as Kurt laced their fingers together.

“You look a little calmer,” he smiled, tilting his head.

“Yeah, a little,” Blaine murmured softly. “What you said about Rachel – just an acting exercise, right?”

Kurt bit his lip, and then turned to look out at the dance floor where Trent and Christian were finishing up their first dance to applause and cheers. He was definitely blushing now, and Blaine opened his mouth to ask him if he was okay.

“Would you like to dance?” Kurt blurted out, and his grip on Blaine’s hand tightened slightly. “I mean – it would be weird if we didn’t, right? And even if Rachel has decided to behave and pretend she’s Eliza Doolittle in _My Fair Lady_ –“

“Really? I was getting _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ vibes, honestly.”

“…Not the point, Blaine.” Kurt shot him a mildly judgmental look, and then took a deep breath. “The point is – _ugh_.” He gave Blaine’s hand a tug, and smiled shyly. “Dance with me?”

Blaine beamed at him. “I’d be delighted.”


	17. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 : Quantity

Contrary to popular belief, dancing at a wedding that involved the Dalton Academy Warblers was not a quiet, dignified affair.

They’d started out Blaine’s tenure as a Warbler as a pretty standard a cappella group, mostly just step-touch-sway in unison – but then Jeff had gotten ahold of their choreography, and they’d gotten a little… _bolder_. By the time Blaine graduated, they’d gotten a lot more comfortable using the entire stage, and there was bound to be a backflip somewhere, or some kind of intricate formation, or the lead vocalist up on a tabletop.

(Okay, that had only been Blaine, and only a couple of times. Four, at most. _Quality_ , not quantity.)

Needless to say, as soon as the dance floor was opened up to everyone, the Warbler boys were back in their element. Blaine looked around and had to grin at the sight of them – Thad waltzing dramatically with one of Trent’s cousins, Jeff attempting to jitterbug with Christian’s grandmother, Nick spinning and twirling Rachel until she was laughing so hard she had to stop to catch her breath and abandon her hat and sunglasses on a nearby table.

They might not be on stage performing, but they made it count, anyway.

It wasn’t until the music slowed that any of them managed to pass for respectable young prep school alums, and even then it was just as if someone had hit the pause button on their youthful, clean-cut shenanigans.

Blaine didn’t mind in the least, though, not when he was tucked close in Kurt’s arms as they [swayed along](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ae40616fe08a2d05a5e0294c2ec8d6ae/tumblr_oeuzdaAaSR1v96duso2_250.gif) with the music. Dancing with Kurt and the Warblers had managed to finally get him out of his own head and to a point where he could just enjoy the party again. And as much fun as it was to let loose with his old friends, _this_ was what he found he enjoyed the most – Kurt’s arms around his waist, strong and sure enough that he could pretend it was real.

“Your friends are ridiculous,” Kurt murmured, laughing softly in Blaine’s ear.

“Don’t act like I didn’t see you shimmying along with that last song, Kurt Hummel,” Blaine countered. “Are you trying to tell me your old high school friends wouldn’t be just as insane? After everything you told me about you and Rachel in glee club?”

“You make an excellent point, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt teased. “Where’s your brother, anyway? I would have thought Cooper would be right in the middle of all of this.”

“I don’t know, and I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing,” Blaine answered, looking around nervously.

“Well, if he’s cannibalizing Trent’s floral arrangements so he can steal a rose and coax Rachel into some kind of elaborate, dramatic tango with it clutched in his teeth – I’m sorry, Blaine, but I’m going to have to take video of that.”

Blaine dropped his forehead against Kurt’s shoulder with a helpless laugh. “I’ll have to change my last name and move to Australia.”

“Nah – New York’s plenty far enough away. Besides, you wouldn’t have anything to be embarrassed of – _Rachel_ would,” Kurt added with a sly grin.

“You’d throw your best friend under the internet meme bus?”

“In a _heartbeat_.”

Blaine’s shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. “Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

“Oh, I think you’re doing just fine so far.” Kurt’s voice was light, but it made Blaine stand just a little bit straighter in his arms.

“It’s weird to think it’ll be over tomorrow,” Blaine said after another moment or two of swaying.

“Yeah. Tomorrow.” Kurt’s arms tightened around him, and Blaine couldn’t bring himself to pull back and look at his expression. “It’ll be good to see my dad and Carole again, but this – this has been nice.”

“It has,” Blaine agreed. “I feel like I owe you one, still.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt murmured.

_Except maybe a **real** date_, Blaine thought, and shivered a little at the possibility. They were going their separate ways in the morning – he’d drive Kurt back to Lima to drop him off with his family, and then turn around and head home to spend the rest of the break with his mother and Cooper. Obligation done, finished, and no more reason for him to text Kurt with a question about how they were going to pull this off. It would be another week before he picked Kurt up again to head back to New York, and anything could happen in a week.

Maybe it wasn’t real -- but maybe it could be? Blaine took a deep breath and pulled back a little, gathering his courage.

–Only for a tap on his shoulder to interrupt what he was about to say, and Blaine started in surprise.

“This is cute and all,” Sebastian drawled, arms crossed over his chest. “But mind if I cut in?”


	18. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 : Realism

“Mind if I cut in?”

Blaine stared at Sebastian in shock for a moment, but Kurt turned the full force of his best bitch glare on the interloper in their midst. “ _Yes_ , I mind,” he bit out. “I’m dancing with my boyfriend, and you smell like Craigslist. _Go away_.”

Sebastian just smirked at him. “I wasn’t talking to you, Tinkerbell. Last I checked you were still one glitter bomb short of a pride parade, and not worth my time. I was talking to Blaine.” Sebastian turned his gaze deliberately away from Kurt, and arched one eyebrow. “What do you say, Anderson? For old time’s sake?”

“Sebastian–“ Blaine sighed, but he hadn’t been kidding that ‘no’ really wasn’t in his ex-boyfriend’s vocabulary.

“Or I could get up on stage, commandeer the mic? Call you out in front of everyone? Bet Trent’ll love that,” Sebastian grinned viciously.

“You’re a really terrible person, aren’t you?” Kurt seethed.

“Keep yapping, Fifi. The grown-ups are talking.” Sebastian didn’t bother looking away from Blaine, his expression stubborn and challenging.

With an apologetic grimace, Blaine pulled away from Kurt reluctantly. “One dance,” he said, and gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze of reassurance. “Maybe you could grab something to drink? This will only take a minute, I’ll be quick, I promise.”

“That’s not what you used to say,” Sebastian smirked, and Blaine shot him an irritated look.

“If you want your dance, then stop being such an ass about it,” he said sharply.

Sebastian held up one hand in mild surrender, but Kurt’s glare didn’t waver. “If Blaine so much as flinches, I’ll make sure you regret it.”

“I’m terrified,” Sebastian deadpanned. “Go away now, I’ll give him back without a single curl out of place. Maybe.”

Kurt stepped back with obvious reluctance, despite Blaine trying to look as reassuring as possible. Sebastian wasn’t going to leave them alone as long as they had unfinished business, it seemed, and if Blaine had to make it as clear as possible that things were over between them and he had no intention of being Sebastian’s hook-up whenever it was convenient -- well, no one could do that except him, as much as Kurt was trying to help.

Blaine watched Kurt make his way over to the bar area for a moment, and sighed when Sebastian stepped in to take his place.

“What do you even see in that guy anyway?” Sebastian sniffed. “He’s like a walking advertisement for ‘Out’ magazine. No subtlety whatsoever.”

“In what world are _you_ subtle, Sebastian?” Blaine countered. “Kurt’s amazing, and he’s not ashamed of who he is. He’s more comfortable in his own skin than I ever was, and he doesn’t feel the need to belittle other people to prove it.”

“He feeds your ego, is that it? Tells you you’re the brightest, most talented star on his stage?” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Is that what you were always doing? Feeding my ego?” Blaine asked quietly. “Just to -- what, get in my pants? Good to know you never actually meant any of it.”

Sebastian’s expression actually faltered at that, and Blaine knew he’d scored a direct hit. “You’ve already decided I’m the villain in all this, haven’t you? I don’t even get a say, can’t even state my case?”

“What case? We clearly want different things, Sebastian. You want a purely physical relationship with no strings attached. I want something more serious than that. Not to mention we live on opposite sides of the country now,” Blaine pointed out.

“What if we didn’t?”

“...What?”

“What if we didn’t live on opposite sides of the country?” Sebastian echoed. “You’re graduating soon, right? Just one more semester to go? And then you’re free, no more over-hyped Ponzi scheme musical theater school taking up all your time and attention. You can go wherever you want to go.” Sebastian tilted his head, suddenly serious. “You know there’s more opportunities for actors in L.A., Blaine. Cooper lives there, you have family there already. And I’m looking at grad school at UCLA.”

Blaine just stared at him in disbelief for a moment. “You want me to move to California after I graduate?”

“Yeah -- it makes sense, right?” Sebastian shrugged. “You’d have auditions coming out of your ears, casting agents love that whole clean-cut wholesome dreamboat vibe. The Steve Rogers effect.”

“ _Why_?” Blaine frowned. “What’s in it for you? Why should I drop everything, my whole life in New York -- and move across the country?”

“You’re going to make me say that I miss you, aren’t you?” Sebastian said through gritted teeth. “You’re going to make me say I want another shot.”

Blaine just looked at him for a long moment, his eyes sad. “If I have to force it out of you, then that clearly isn’t the compliment you think it is.” He shook his head. “I’ll take my chances with New York theater and casting agents. No, thank you, Sebastian. I wish you all the luck in grad school, but you’ll be doing it without me there to prop you up.”

Sebastian recoiled as if he’d been struck. “That’s it, then? You’re going to shack up in some tiny, grubby New York apartment with the walking stereotype until he decides it’s time to get married and adopt a horde of snot-nosed kids who scream and cry and wreck everything? For what — ‘realism’ in your craft? I thought you were cooler than that, Blaine.”

Blaine shrugged. “Well, that just goes to show that you never knew me all that well in the first place, then, doesn’t it? I may not get all those things with Kurt -- or maybe I will. But it’ll be my choice, and you don’t have any say in it, Sebastian.”

The song they were dancing to faded out, and a more upbeat number started up, but Blaine stepped back out of Sebastian’s arms. “Thanks for the dance, Sebastian.” He held out his hand to shake Sebastian’s, deliberately keeping the distance between them when the other man tried for a hug. “Good luck with grad school. Have a nice life, but don’t text me or call me anymore.”

Blaine turned to walk back to their table, idly scanning the room for Kurt as he dodged around the other Warblers on the dance floor. He faltered when he finally spotted him over by the cake table, a brooding frown on his face as he examined the display. There wasn’t a thing wrong with the cake, and even Blaine had to admit that the matching baby cupcakes around it had been a sweet touch, so -- something was clearly wrong.

Another arm looped through his, and Blaine turned, his mouth already open to tell Sebastian to just _go away_ , he didn’t want to make a scene -- except it was Rachel, looking surprisingly serious as she tucked herself against his side.

“I seem to remember telling you to save me a dance, Blaine Warbler,” she chirped. “I’m cashing that in. Let’s chat, shall we?”


	19. The Nudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 : Stay

Blaine glanced around warily as Rachel led him to the far corner of the dance floor, away from the rest of the Warblers and their antics. “Where’s Cooper?” he asked, perhaps a little too casually.

Rachel waved one dismissive hand. “Oh, he had a little project he wanted to take care of, don’t worry about him. I’m sure he’ll be back in just a few minutes.” She tucked herself into a perfect loose hold, nudging Blaine into leading as she fixed him with a disconcertingly frank stare.

“What were you doing with the ex-boyfriend, Mr. Anderson?”

“Sebastian?” Blaine frowned. “He asked to cut in, and threatened to make a scene if I said no. I figured he wasn’t going to leave us alone until I let him say whatever he had to say.”

“And what did he have have to say?” she prompted.

Blaine sighed. “He wanted me to move to California after graduation next May. I don’t even know where that came from, though -- he knows how much I love New York.”

Rachel’s eyes narrowed. “So you aren’t jetting off to sunny Los Angeles as soon as your tassel’s turned, then? You intend to stay in New York?”

“God, no,” Blaine made a face. “I already have a lead on a couple of internships with performing arts programs in New York high schools if auditions don’t pan out, I’m not going to give up that easily. Plus Cooper and I get along much better when there’s roughly three thousand miles between us.”

“Good,” Rachel nodded decisively. “So you’re planning to stick around, at least. Which begs the question: what are your intentions toward Kurt?”

“My intentions?” Blaine blinked in confusion. “I’m -- you know the deal, Rachel,” he said, dropping his voice and looking around furtively. “I’m driving him back to Lima tomorrow to be with his family, just like I promised. I wouldn’t break a promise.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, and you know it. What are your intentions for after the holidays -- are you going to go back to your own group of friends and classes until you graduate -- or are you two going to keep in touch?”

Blaine’s mouth went dry. “I -- we haven’t talked about it yet,” he admitted.

Rachel thumped him on the upper arm hard enough for him to wince. “You haven’t talked about it yet? Blaine!” she hissed. “You two have been sharing a hotel room _and a bed_ for the past two nights, and you haven’t talked about it yet?”

“How did you know about the hotel room?” he asked, bewildered.

“Kurt has a phone, and he knows how to text,” Rachel huffed. “And I have a working brain and know how to read between the lines. Are you going to ask him out for real, or are you going to chicken out and make me sing a _very pointed song_ about love lost and chances not taken at the next NYADA social?”

Blaine shuddered -- it wasn’t an empty threat, she’d do it, he knew she would. “No?” he said tentatively. “I mean yes. I mean -- what was the question again?”

Rachel was several inches shorter than him, but somehow managed to look very fierce in that moment. “Are. You. Going. To. Ask. Him. Out.”

“I was going to, but Sebastian interrupted!” Blaine protested. “And now he looks mad -- or disappointed, and everyone knows that’s even worse.”

“Then _fix it_ ,” she insisted. “Throw yourself on his mercy in dramatic fashion. You didn’t hear this from me, but Kurt loves flowers and designer scarves. Christmas is in two days. Make a gesture, and make it big.”

“It’s not real, though,” Blaine said, finally voicing his worst fears at the moment. “It’s not -- he’s a really good actor, but the only reason he’s even here is because I used his dad’s health against him. I did that. I overheard you two talking about his dad’s poor health, and I leveraged that to get what I needed.” Blaine hung his head. “And now it’s all messed up, because he’s smart and funny and really, really gorgeous and he’s only here because I bribed him to be.”

Rachel’s eyes softened, and she shook her head. “Blaine Anderson, I don’t know if you’re blatantly underestimating your own appeal, or just completely oblivious. Or maybe a little bit of both? But Kurt doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to do. Period.” She tilted her head at him. “You didn’t coerce him into anything. You walked away and gave him an out, actually. But Kurt doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to, and he doesn’t waste his time on people who don’t intrigue him. Which you did.”

She jabbed Blaine in the chest with one finger. “Maybe it wasn’t real to start with -- but that doesn’t mean it can’t be real _now_.” With a huff, Rachel let go and steered him in a circle to face their table again, this time with Kurt seated at it looking dejected. “I love Kurt Hummel to death, but _no one_ is that good an actor. Ask him. Maybe he’ll surprise you.”

She turned to go, and then thought better of it. “Oh, and I’ll tell you what I told Kurt when he was first considering what to do about this whole offer,” Rachel said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I demand to be Maid of Honor in your wedding, and I find that cooler shades of blue are the _most_ flattering for my skin tone.”


	20. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 : Transaction

By the time Blaine made his way back to their table, his head was so twisted up in knots that he could barely think straight. Why did this have to be so complicated? Every time he thought he had a handle on the situation, something threw him another curve ball. Cooper. Rachel. Sebastian. Rachel, again. Kurt himself, asking him to dance while still pointing out that it was just an acting exercise.

He knew what _he_ wanted, but what if he was just projecting that onto Kurt? The deal had been for a fake date – a simple enough transaction, but at no point had Kurt agreed to an _actual_ date, or even to continue talking to Blaine after they each went their separate ways.

What if Cooper and Rachel were right, though? Cooper might not know the full story, but Rachel did, and more than that, she knew _Kurt_. And Cooper – well, there was a first time for everything.

Blaine stopped just short of the table, hovering uncertainly just at the edge of Kurt’s awareness. He hated seeing that defeated look on Kurt’s face, and if he’d been the one to put it there, just because he wanted to clear the air with Sebastian and not cause a scene – well, then Rachel was right. He had to fix this.

“Hey,” Blaine said softly, and smiled uneasily when Kurt’s head jerked up to look at him. “Can we – talk, maybe? Not here.”

Kurt swallowed convulsively, but nodded. “Yeah. We probably should, shouldn’t we?” He got to his feet, tugging his suit straight out of reflex, and gestured toward Blaine. “You’re going to have to lead the way, though. I’m not the one who went to school here, after all, Mr. Warbler.”

“That’s okay – I know a shortcut,” Blaine insisted, and reached out to grab Kurt’s hand and lead him out of the great hall. It was an instinct, more than anything, and it didn’t occur to him until a few seconds later that maybe he shouldn’t be going around holding Kurt’s hand without clearing the air between them _first_.

Kurt didn’t shake him off, though, so Blaine tugged him down the hallway, past the great spiral staircase, and into a small lounge off the main corridor that had served as the senior commons when Blaine was a student. It wasn’t too far away from the reception if they needed to get back quickly, but there shouldn’t be any interruptions.

Blaine nudged the door closed behind them, and finally let go of Kurt’s hand with a sigh. “I hope this is okay? I just thought we should talk away from all those prying ears and eyes. Especially the ones who weren’t exactly invited,” he added with a roll of his eyes.

Kurt’s laughter was nervous. “That’s probably a good idea.” He was quiet for a moment, looking at Blaine with sad eyes. “Is this the part where you fake break up with me, then?”

“What?” Blaine’s spine stiffened in shock. “No! What – why would I do that?”

Kurt shrugged. “Sebastian? That little weasel said something that upset you, I know it. Or maybe whatever Rachel was yammering about when she ambushed you afterwards.”

“You saw that?” Blaine asked faintly.

“Like you said, she’s hard to miss.” Kurt fidgeted with his cuff links. “Whatever she said, you have to take it with a grain of salt. She’s the most over-dramatic person I know, so she’s always seeing things that aren’t actually there. Or trying to shove everyone around her into these neat little roles she’s made up for them in her head.”

Blaine’s heart sank a little. “Does she?”

Kurt nodded. “You should have seen how she was with Finn sometimes—“ he broke off, biting his lip. “That isn’t important. Whatever she said, don’t put too much stock in it.”

But Blaine _wanted_ to, and that was the problem. He wanted to believe Rachel was right, and that Kurt might actually want more than just pretend. If she was just imagining things, and there wasn’t actually anything there—

“Sebastian wanted me to move to California,” Blaine blurted out, and winced at how abrupt it sounded.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him. “That seems optimistic of him.”

“It’s crazy. _He’s_ crazy. I don’t know why he’d even suggest such a thing.”

“I might have a few ideas,” Kurt murmured, and looked away quickly. “So you told him no?”

“Of course I told him _no_ , what are you – this is _Sebastian_ , I’ve spent the entire weekend actively trying to avoid him, why would I move to California?” Blaine looked genuinely bewildered.

“Because of the career opportunities?” Kurt suggested. “Or because your brother lives there? Or maybe Sebastian has other charms that I just – don’t think exist, okay, he’s kind of a complete ass.”

That startled a laugh out of Blaine. “He really is, isn’t he? I told him not to call or text me anymore. I’ll block his number as soon as I get home.” He shook his head, and took a couple of tentative steps forward to stand in front of Kurt. “Those were all the same reasons Sebastian gave, but I have a life in New York. I have friends there, I have—“ he broke off, ducking his head. He didn’t have Kurt. Not really.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Kurt shifted on his feet as if he was bracing himself for impact. “So if you didn’t bring me here to fake break up with me yet, what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh.” Blaine glanced down at his feet, his nerves flaring up again. He hesitated for a moment before stepping forward again, this time close enough to take Kurt’s hand in one of his. “I just – Kurt, there’s a moment when—“

The door slammed open abruptly, with a flurry of activity and a loud, dramatic (and familiar), “A- _ **HA**_!”, and Blaine saw red.

“Cooper, _go away_!” he snapped, as close to losing his temper as he’d been all weekend.

“No can do, Blainey, I am a man on a MISSION,” Cooper announced as he strolled into the room. “I’m on a very important top-secret expedition through the very halls of your alma mater. It’s a matter of life and death,” he said very solemnly.

“Then keep looking somewhere else,” Blaine scowled.

“Oh, I have – this place is kind of a maze, did you know that? But no, my searches have led me here,” Cooper insisted. He quirked an eyebrow at them both, taking in their joined hands, and the smile that blossomed on his face was exactly the kind of smile that Blaine never trusted.

“You boys have beat me to it, though,” he said, grinning. “I was going to see if I could bring some back for you, Blainey, because I’m just that awesome a brother, but look at you, taking initiative! I’m so proud of you, squirt!”

“What are you _talking_ about, Coop?” Blaine sighed, resigned to just trying to humor his brother so he could get rid of him as quickly as possible.

Cooper’s grin widened, and he pointed – straight up, over both of their heads.

Kurt and Blaine both looked up in unison.

“Mistletoe!” Cooper pronounced, and he was far too delighted with himself to notice the blood draining out of Blaine’s face.

He stared at Kurt for a moment, his own dismay reflected back at him – and was that a little glint of hope in Kurt’s eyes? He’d wanted to kiss Kurt since they’d gotten off the plane in Columbus – maybe even before that, if he was being honest with himself.

But using the mistletoe excuse for their first kiss – it kind of felt like cheating.

Like it wasn’t actually real.

Blaine drew in a shuddering breath, closing his eyes for a split second, and then stepped in closer to Kurt. He barely had time to register Kurt’s eyes going wide and his breath hitching as he lifted up just slightly on his toes to press a light, lingering kiss to Kurt’s cheek.

“Only if it’s for real,” he whispered, for Kurt’s ears only.

Blaine turned on his heel, letting go of Kurt’s hand to march out of the room, and shoved both hands flat against Cooper’s chest to push him backwards out of the room as well, spluttering and protesting the entire way out.


	21. The Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 : Understand

Blaine wasn’t worried about being gentle as he manhandled Cooper back into the great hall, ignoring his brother’s protests the whole way.

“You know, I hear guys find the whole alpha male thing _super_ attractive, you should totally run with that,” Cooper said sagely. “You’re a lot stronger than you look, Squirt, I bet that would go over just _swimmingly_ if you pushed Kurt up against a wall and–“

“Stop talking,” Blaine barked. “Right now, Cooper, I swear.”

He frog-marched his brother over to Rachel, scowling at the both of them. “Here. Take him. If you two are both going to be here, then the least you can do is keep each other out of trouble,” he announced. “No more ambushes. No more ‘friendly’ advice. No more school-wide scavenger hunts for mistletoe that you can spring on people without any warning.” Cooper opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine cut him off with a fierce look. “ _No more_. If either one of you comes within ten feet of me or Kurt again tonight, it better be to apologize.”

Rachel leaned sideways, speaking out of the corner of her mouth to Cooper. “You know, this is actually kind of hot. Did you tell him—“

“I tried, but he’s being really especially _Blaine_ -ish right now—“ Cooper stage-whispered back, and Blaine huffed.

“ _Stop_ ,” he insisted, and – a small part of him died at the necessity – pointed a warning finger at both of them. “You’re _not helping_. You’re both as bad as Sebastian, honestly.”

“Hey, now wait just a _minute_ —“ Cooper spluttered, but Blaine was so far beyond done that he didn’t have the patience for it anymore.

“I need some air,” he muttered. “Tell Kurt – just tell Kurt I’ll be right back. I just need a minute.”

Which was how he’d found himself outside in one of the school’s ornate courtyards, without a coat, his arms wrapped around himself miserably as his breath frosted in the air in front of him.

This was a fiasco, and he wasn’t sure how to go about salvaging the situation. It was almost like the whole world kept trying to interfere whenever he tried to ask Kurt out for real, and he kept second guessing everything he’d done the entire weekend. What if he hadn’t drunk so much at the rehearsal dinner? What if he’d said something over breakfast that morning? What if Cooper hadn’t shown up at all? What if he’d ignored Sebastian cutting in on their dance?

What if he’d kissed Kurt anyway, mistletoe (and Cooper watching) be damned?

Kurt was going home tomorrow, and at this point, Blaine felt like he almost deserved for that to be the last time Kurt would ever talk to him again. 

The wind picked up a little and Blaine shivered. It was quiet and still outside, the air thick and heavy with the cold, and for the first time in days, he could actually hear himself think.

The door creaked open behind him, and a moment later a heavy weight settled around his shoulders. Blaine didn’t have to turn his head to know it was Kurt who had come looking for him.

“Trent told me I’d probably find you out here,” he said softly. “It’s freezing, so I figured you could use your coat.”

“Thanks,” Blaine murmured, and busied himself for a moment by pulling his thick grey peacoat on properly. It was a sweet gesture – Kurt seemed to be full of those this weekend.

They stood there in silence for a long moment, both of them reluctant to break the fragile quiet after so much dramatics.

“Did you mean it?” Kurt finally asked, his voice soft. “What you said back there. About it being real.”

Blaine looked down at his shoes, a lump in his throat. “Yes,” he murmured after a moment. “It’s okay if you don’t want that, though. You’ve already done more than enough this weekend, I shouldn’t have thrown that at you on top of everything else.”

The little huff Kurt gave could have been amused. “When were you supposed to throw it at me, then? After we’d all gone to our respective hometowns in thrill-a-minute Ohio?” He bumped his shoulder against Blaine’s teasingly. “Or maybe after we’d gone back to New York for school? Maybe sometime around Valentine’s Day?”

“Hey, I love Valentine’s Day,” Blaine protested, although the corners of his mouth were starting to twitch with a smile.

“Of _course_ you do,” Kurt chuckled. “Because it’s not enough for you to be cute _and_ sweet, of course you’d be a hopeless romantic, too.”

Blaine bit his lip at that, his cheeks heating at the compliment. “You think I’m cute?”

“I _know_ you’re not fishing for compliments, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt said dryly. He rocked back and forth on his heels, and it occurred to Blaine that it was the equivalent of a nervous gesture for Kurt. “I thought you were a trick at first. I told Rachel, there’s no way that someone like you couldn’t find a date for this wedding.” He smiled softly. “There had to be a catch, somehow. Handsome, talented, _available_ gay boys didn’t go around asking people to spend a whole weekend swooping to their rescue and pretending to be their boyfriend.”

Blaine ducked his head, embarrassed. “Desperate, oblivious gay boys do, apparently.”

“Touché,” Kurt said lightly. “Rachel said you must be my Christmas present. I said she was being a shamelessly interfering matchmaker, and to stop making up fairy tales.” He tilted his head slightly. “I’m not so sure she was wrong, though.”

“She said if I didn’t ask you out for real, she was going to sing a song at me for the next NYADA social,” Blaine admitted with a blush. “As much as I enjoy Rachel’s voice, I don’t think I want that to happen.”

“She’d be insufferable about it, wouldn’t she?” Kurt laughed. “You should definitely make sure she doesn’t have the satisfaction.”

“I should, shouldn’t I?” Blaine turned to face Kurt directly and reached out to take both of his hands in his. “I have this little errand I have to run tomorrow morning – I promised this really great guy I’d drive him home to see his family. Maybe we could get coffee somewhere along the way, though?”

Kurt beamed at him. “Is that a date, Mr. Anderson?”

“God, I hope so,” Blaine breathed, relieved that Kurt finally seemed to understand.

They stood there for a long moment, just smiling at each other in the faint light of the courtyard, until a whispery little flutter against Blaine’s cheek drew his attention. He tore his gaze away from Kurt’s – not without difficulty – and looked up, eyes widening in surprise.

A few bright flakes of snow drifted down around them, light and sparse at first – but steadily picking up as the two of them shifted closer together in amazed awe.

Kurt laughed, delighted, and tilted his face up toward the flurry of snowflakes. “I guess Trent got what he wanted after all.”

“He’s not the only one,” Blaine murmured, and Kurt’s attention shifted from the snow to grin at him again.

With a soft laugh, Kurt reached out to brush a few stray flakes of snow from Blaine’s curls. Blaine’s eyes fluttered, and he was leaning in before he could stop himself, only hesitating at the last moment.

A smile, and Kurt’s nose brushed against his. “I promise it’s real,” Kurt whispered, and that was all the encouragement Blaine needed to kiss him [properly](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ef164329b5bc5a2566ef5963e2176a13/tumblr_nk56kdsdD71u5btl5o1_r1_250.gif) — and very, very thoroughly.


	22. The Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 : Carol

If they could have spent the rest of the evening cocooned in their own private little bubble out in the snow, Blaine would have been perfectly happy to spend it kissing Kurt senseless. Unfortunately sub-freezing temperatures weren’t very make-out friendly, and they were eventually driven back inside for the much warmer interiors of Dalton.

There was a flurry of surprised activity as Blaine pushed the door open, and he peered around it suspiciously.

Rachel was studiously examining her fingernails while Cooper crossed his hands on top of his head and whistled very pointedly, and neither one of them looked half as innocent as they were trying to appear.

“Were you both eavesdropping on us?” Blaine asked incredulously, and Kurt pressed up behind him with a frown.

“Eavesdropping is such a vicious, vicious word,” Cooper hummed. “’Supervising’ sounds much friendlier.”

“’Chaperoning’,” Rachel supplied. “Purely as a safety measure. To protect your privacy, you know.”

“You were eavesdropping,” Kurt sighed. “How long were you both standing there, anyway?”

Rachel brightened, and gave a happy, girlish little clap of her hands. “Long enough to see some _very_ promising boy-on-boy lip action,” she crowed in a perfectly pitched sing-song voice. “I told you you two were cute together. It’s like watching a Christmas carol come to life. I mean, I’m Jewish, but still — Christmas _magic_.”

Cooper reached over to clap Blaine on the shoulder, beaming. “Way to go, little brother. Your technique could use some work, but I’m sure Kurt will be happy to help you practice,” he announced with another one of those un-subtle winks at Kurt. “Does that mean you two are actually dating for realsies, now?”

Kurt and Blaine both froze, and slowly turned to stare at Cooper in almost perfect sync.

Behind him, Rachel held up her hands as if to fend off any accusations. “I didn’t say a _word,_ I swear.”

Cooper looped his arm around Blaine’s neck in a loose chokehold. “Oh, come _on_ , Blaine is like an open book when he likes somebody – it’s actually not possible to shut him up when he’s got a crush, he literally vomits rainbows. Well, maybe not literally, but definitely figuratively. _Metaphorically_. I figured something was up when he’d never mentioned Kurt before.” He jabbed Blaine in the chest with one finger. “And don’t even give me that about not telling Mom yet, she’d have wheedled it out of you in about ten minutes on the phone, tops.” Cooper reached up to muss Blaine’s hair, then thought better of it instead, with all the product keeping his curls from frizzing. “Besides, you dodged the question when I asked who asked who out first, and you kept staring at Kurt at the rehearsal dinner like he was a shiny new toy and it was Christmas morning. You’ve got _no_ poker face when you’re drunk, Squirt. Might want to work on that before you hit the ‘questionable life choices’ phase of your career.”

“You’re the worst, Coop,” Blaine groaned.

“Hey, I was trying to help you out, kiddo. Mistletoe is a classic for a reason, and it worked, didn’t it? You two got your lip-lock on eventually!” He waved one hand graciously. “You’re welcome.”

Blaine sighed, and gave Kurt a long suffering look through his eyelashes. “I think it might be about time to give Trent our best wishes and call it a night.” Cooper brightened and opened his mouth, but Blaine cut him off. “DON’T even say it. None of your business, Coop.” He glared at his brother. “Go bother the bridesmaids.”

Blaine ducked out from under Cooper’s arm and reached for Kurt’s hand, pulling him back toward the great hall. He didn’t even look back at Rachel’s voice, clipped and judgmental as she echoed, “…Bridesmaids?”

He veered off course to lead Kurt into the shelter of an ornately decorated Christmas tree, and tugged him in for another kiss, smiling against his mouth. “We can stay if you want,” Blaine murmured. “We didn’t get to finish that dance, after all.”

Kurt shook his head, and wound his arms securely around Blaine’s neck. “I don’t think so. Not if Sebastian might interrupt us again. Or Rachel. Or Cooper.” He chuckled softly, and turned his head to press his mouth against the curve of Blaine’s jawline. “Besides, you forgot to mention that you’re a world-class cuddler and I haven’t been able to appreciate that properly the last two nights,” he murmured softly.

Blaine’s breath hitched, but his phone buzzed in his jacket pocket before he could push that any further. Once, twice, three times – until Kurt pulled back with a laugh. He patted lightly at Blaine’s chest until he could pull out the phone and hand it to him with a tiny smile. “Tell them to go away, your boyfriend is demanding cuddles.”

With a happy little flutter in his stomach, Blaine looked down at his phone – and laughed.

_GET IT, Blainers._ 😉😉😉

_No I’m serious, you officially have my permission to sneak off back to the hotel and let Kurt do whatever dirty thing he’s contemplating right now. Repeatedly._

_I’m feeling generous,_ 😘

He looked up, and saw Trent grinning at him from where he and Christian were holding court arm in arm. Trent gave him a very unsubtle thumbs up, and then a shooing motion that made even Kurt laugh.

“You heard the man,” Kurt said, and this time he was the one to grab Blaine by the tie and drag him out of the reception hall, to the soundtrack of Trent’s laughter echoing behind them.


	23. The (!) Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 : Gingerbread

Blaine woke up warm and content and in no hurry to move, even if the alarm would probably be going off soon. He was happily ensconced in Kurt’s arms, and unlike the past couple of mornings, he didn’t feel guilty about it at all. He was allowed to have this now — Kurt himself had insisted on curling up together before they fell asleep the night before, all but manhandling a laughing Blaine into being the little spoon.

Kurt snuffled behind him, his arms tightening around Blaine’s waist and his nose buried in soft, dark curls, and Blaine didn’t even open his eyes as he tilted his head to hide a smile in the pillow.

“You’re thinking really loudly,” Kurt murmured, his voice deliciously rough with sleep.

“No, I’m not,” Blaine replied. “I’m just happy.”

“Well, you’re being happy really loudly, then.” Kurt huffed, and lifted his head to blink at the bedside clock. “We missed breakfast.”

“We’ll grab something on the way,” Blaine insisted. “I think check out’s at eleven, though, we should probably get moving soon.

“Nope. I put in for a late check out while you were in the shower last night,” Kurt announced, looking pleased with himself. “We’ve got an extra hour.”

“Did you, now?” Blaine laughed. “Whatever shall we do with an extra hour?”

Kurt dropped his head back onto the pillow and very deliberately pulled Blaine back against his chest. “Practice,” he announced, and pressed a loud, smacking kiss to the curve of Blaine’s bare shoulder, making him laugh helplessly.

\---

Blaine finally managed to coax Kurt out of bed by bribing him with kisses, both hands planted on either side of Kurt’s head as he grinned down at him. They took their time getting dressed and repacked, mostly because they kept distracting each other, and finally made their way down to the front lobby hand in hand.

Rachel and Cooper were nowhere to be seen, to Blaine’s great relief. He’d have to deal with Cooper’s incessant questioning once he got back home after dropping Kurt off, and he had a feeling Kurt would be in for the same with Rachel, but at least they had a brief reprieve for the morning.

Blaine had rented a car for the drive to Lima, so he put Kurt in charge of navigation. He’d only been to Lima once or twice, so he knew the general way there, but giving Kurt control of the GPS killed two birds with one stone: it let him map out the best route home, and it gave him control of where they stopped for their first actual, honest-to-god date.

The coffee shop he chose was called the Lima Bean, which made Blaine laugh, since he remembered it from his years at Dalton. Apparently Kurt had been a regular there as well, and even worked as one of their baristas for a brief stint after high school, before his dad convinced him to give New York a shot and to reapply for NYADA. They could have passed each other there a hundred times, years ago, and never even known it.

Blaine smiled as he settled into his chair opposite Kurt and turned his hand palm up on the table between them. He was thrilled when Kurt reached for it and laced their fingers together without hesitation.

“So?” Kurt began, hiding a smile behind his own mocha. “How did I do, Mr. Anderson? Do you have any notes on my performance this weekend?”

Blaine arched one eyebrow delicately, and Kurt tugged at his hand. “Stop, you know that wasn’t what I meant,” he laughed. “I meant my acting. Did I make a convincingly smitten fake boyfriend? Do you think we sold it?”

“You convinced me,” Blaine said with a shy smile. “I almost forgot you were acting sometimes.”

Kurt tilted his head with a smile of his own. “Can I tell you a secret?” He leaned across the table, dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “Most of the time I wasn’t acting.”

Blaine flushed. “Most of the time I wasn’t either,” he admitted. “I kept wishing it wasn’t just pretend, and I wouldn’t have to give you back to your family after the weekend was over.”

“Oh, you aren’t getting rid of me now, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt assured him. “You have my number. I expect a million text messages and pictures and video chats until we get ready to go back to New York next weekend.” His own cheeks heated, and he ducked his head. “You should come inside when we get to the house. My dad said he wanted to meet you, since you were nice enough to help me get home.”

“Really?” The little flair of nerves Blaine felt at meeting Kurt’s dad — who he obviously adored — was scary and thrilling all at once.

“Really. I mean — I didn’t tell him about the whole fake boyfriend thing, but I told him one of my classmates was nice enough to offer me an extra ticket and a ride.”

“He’s going to think I’m terrible, taking advantage of his son’s concern for him to avoid an uncomfortable situation,” Blaine sighed.

“No, he isn’t. He’ll think it’s funny. Besides, it’s not fake anymore — I don’t think he’ll really be surprised when I introduce him to my _actual_ boyfriend.” Kurt hesitated for a moment. “That — that’s what we’re calling it, right? I mean — I probably shouldn’t assume—“

Blaine lifted their joined hands to kiss the back of Kurt’s knuckles. “Actual boyfriends sounds perfect.”

\---

Hours later, after being ushered into the Hummel house for coffee and gingerbread cookies and a lengthy discussion on the Buckeye’s chances in the Rose Bowl against Washington, after driving back to Westerville alone and facing Cooper’s dramatic retelling of his and Kurt’s whirlwind courtship for the benefit of their mother, after a hastily organized FaceTime chat with Kurt so his mom could see her baby’s new boyfriend with _her own two eyes_ — Blaine retreated to his childhood bedroom to settle in and unpack for the week.

He unzipped his suitcase and flipped it open, and hesitated at the sight of the envelope he’d hastily tossed into the bag on top of his clothes.

With a smile, Blaine picked it up and turned it over in his hands. Pale, textured off-white, thick and heavy in Blaine’s hand, embossed letters in navy script.

_Mr. Blaine Devon Anderson — and guest._

That invitation was getting framed as soon as he got home.


	24. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 : Yoke

_December 23, 2023_

“Tell me again why I thought this was a good idea,” Kurt groaned, and buried his head in his hands.

“Because you’re a hopeless romantic, and this is your full circle moment.” Rachel told him matter of factly. She collapsed onto the chaise lounge beside him, her sapphire blue dress flaring artfully around her. “And because Blaine started to cry when you told him you wanted a Christmas wedding. Both of you did. It was beautiful, I almost teared up a little myself.”

“But it’s the worst season for traveling — and for pulling people away from their families — and for trying to book vendors, with all those holiday parties to compete with—“

“Everyone who _can_ get here is here, Kurt. Including your own family. Your dad may just burst, he’s so proud of you. And you can’t use the vendors excuse, everything’s already set, Kurt — there is literally not anything else to worry about, except walking down the aisle and meeting Blaine at the end of it.”

Kurt’s face softened a little, and he scrubbed one hand over his face. “And you’re sure he’s already here, right? He didn’t get drunk at the rehearsal dinner last night and oversleep?”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Your were with him at the rehearsal last night, Kurt. You teased him about that all night. I promise, he stayed sober, and Cooper’s already assured me that he’s dressed and ready and driving him absolutely crazy, he’s so excited.”

Kurt shot her a resentful look. “Could you check? Just one more time?”

“You’re such a groomzilla, Kurt Hummel,” Rachel huffed, but she pulled out her phone to text Cooper.

The door cracked open, and Burt Hummel stuck his head in. “Hey, bud — almost time, yeah?” He grinned at his son as he let himself into the room and closed the door behind him. “I just checked in on Blaine. He’s driving that brother of his nuts,” he said with a laugh.

Rachel threw up her hands. “Thank you! I keep telling him that Blaine’s not going to change his mind and run. It’s like he thinks this is all some kind of fever dream or--”

“--Not real?” Kurt whispered.

Rachel hesitated for a moment as that sunk in, and then threw her arms around Kurt’s shoulders in an awkward hug. “You’re so stupid, Kurt Hummel. Of course it’s real. _He’s_ real.” She gave him a fierce squeeze and then squealed softly. “You’re getting married today, Kurt.”

There was a commotion in the hallway outside the room, and Burt turned to deal with it just in time for the door to open.

“I told him to stay put -- even offered to sit on him -- but he’s like a dog with a bone,” Cooper announced tragically. “A very _small_ dog with a very _big_ bone.” He leaned casually in the doorway. “You sure you want to yoke yourself to that for life, Kurt?”

“Shut up, Coop,” Blaine said, and then ducked under his brother’s arm into the room. His eyes found Kurt’s immediately, and the tension almost seemed to drain out of him. If it hadn’t been obvious that he was head over heels for Kurt before, it was now, just in the way his entire demeanor softened at the sight of his fiancé.

Rachel gasped and threw one hand up to cover Kurt’s eyes. “Blaine! It’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding!” she protested.

“Nah,” Burt spoke up, looking amused with his hands in his suit pockets as he watched on. “It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride, right? They’re both grooms, so -- we’re good, I think.”

Blaine grinned up at him as Burt clapped him on the shoulder. “I love loopholes.” He took a few steps forward, reaching out at the same time Kurt brushed Rachel aside and got to his feet to take Blaine’s hand.

“You look amazing,” Blaine whispered.

“You too,” Kurt said shyly. “You really shouldn’t be in here, though. Didn’t your mom want to take a million pictures?”

“She had to go find more tissues,” Blaine laughed. “I made a break for it when Cooper was distracted checking his hair in his selfie camera.”

They both ignored Cooper’s indignant, “Hey!” and stood there smiling foolishly at each other.

“This is really happening, right?” Blaine asked softly, and Kurt nodded.

“I was kind of wondering the same thing,” he laughed. He leaned forward, brushing Blaine’s hair behind his ear. “Planning a whole fake wedding seems like a _little_ bit of overkill for avoiding your ex-boyfriend, though, so I’m going with real, here.”

“I never did get the full story behind that,” Burt chuckled. “I think I only got the Cliff’s Notes version, ‘cause Blaine thought I was gonna hate him on sight.”

Rachel sat straight up, suddenly alert, and clapped her hands together gleefully. “Oh, can I tell it? Let me tell it, please -- I _was_ there for the very start of it, after all,” she announced self-importantly. “And I need to practice for my Maid of Honor speech at the reception anyway. You guys are going to love it, I’ve been running through it all week -- it’s _almost_ as polished as the Tony acceptance speech I’ve had in my back pocket for the last seven years.”

Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine over to sit down next to him, waving one hand idly for Rachel to go ahead. “As long as it doesn’t take too long. We do have a wedding to get to, you know.”

“Yay!” Rachel stood up, smoothing her dress as she settled into full blown performance mode.

“It all started when Blaine got a wedding invitation in the mail…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I can't believe I finished it. THANK YOU GUYS so much for reading this little bit of fluffy insanity -- merry Christmas, happy holidays, and I'll see y'all in 2019! 😘


End file.
